Snowdrift
by SimpleDreaming13
Summary: Jack Frost is enjoying the life of a guardian, but after finding the snow covered kingdom of Arendelle and hearing rumours of a 'Snow Queen', his curious heart decides to investigate.
1. Chapter 1

The Easter Bunny rose and fell with the icy winds, moaning and screaming with fear. Jack was trying to keep the flight comfortable, but only barely. The expression of abject terror on the Bunny's face was just too fun, and so he let him sway.

He flew on ahead of him, swiping his wooden staff to bring a new swirling icy wind to their aid, pushing them onward.

"Stop! I need a brake. Jack, please, stop!" the Bunny implored.

_Please. _That was a new one. He never pleaded before. Sighing dramatically, Jack lowered his staff. Immediately the wind below them died away, and they fell rapidly towards the Earth. Jack stared longingly at the snow capped mountains in the distance and then noticed the castle rising tall, blocking the majestic ranges. The courtyard of the castle grounds glistened in the afternoon sun. What was it? Precious stones? It couldn't be ice? He was curious, his attention gripped.

"FROST!"

The scream caught his attention, making him realize that they were only a few feet off the ground. He whirled his staff and a cushion of air gripped them, dropping them gently on the grass. The Bunny fell on his back, but Jack had landed on his feet; already walking a few feet forward, his head tilting as he studied the shining courtyard. He shifted his attention back to the silhouette of the unfamiliar castle.

He puffed. "What is this place?"

"Is there really a corner of this planet that you haven't visited?" the Bunny grumbled as he rose to his feet, gripping his back.

Jack turned, waved his staff over the grass. An icy map of the world was created in it's wake, lands of ice interspersed with empty spaces where the grass showed. He studied each speck of ice. Bunny came over and studied the map from over his shoulder.

"That's not even half the world! This map is outrageously incomplete!" Bunny complained.

Jack shushed him, shifting his staff over the map, coming to stop over an area showing shining icy mountains, but then shifting a little lower to where the grass protruded out. He then looked back at the castle.

"That's definitely ice," he finally stated, straightening to stare at it once more, the map vanishing behind him, "and it has no right to be there."

"Did you hear me? Your map is all wrong! No wonder we're not getting anywhere!"

"And it's only in the courtyard. How strange," Jack continued as though the Bunny hadn't spoken, "And it's not artificial, I can tell."

"Jack!" the Bunny was pulling at his shirt, and so Jack finally turned to look at him.

"That's a snow map. Only shows regions of the world where it snows. Only regions of the world I go to, only regions I see," he explained, and then turned to the castle once more, "So no, I haven't ever been here before. Never had reason to. It can't snow here."

He pouted stubbornly.

The Bunny sighed, "This is Arendelle. A pretty decent population of very adorable little children. Easter is much celebrated," he smirked as he continued, grabbing the opportunity, "Unlike you, we guys have to work at every single city of the world. No exceptions."

"Yeah," Jack countered, "Once a year."

Before Bunny could respond, Jack jumped forward, walking towards the city, "Come on, let's go check it out! You can show me around. I haven't been a tourist in ages! Should be fun! And we can check out that ice patch!"

"That's why Sant sends me to fetch you," he muttered in response, "You are more easily distracted than a child! We have a meeting in an hour!"

A large cloth bag materialized in his hand, and he pulled Jack back and into it.

"Hey!" Jack cried, but the rest he tried to say was muffled. The Bunny hauled the bag over his back, and tapped the ground twice. A rabbit hole was created as a circle of dust gave away. Before he could jump in though, the bag froze over, and he dropped it with a yelp, grabbing his fingers.

"For once! Behave like the Guardian you are!" the Bunny hollered.

Jack, making his way out the bag, cringed apologetically.

"I'm just curious," he explained.

"Well, quench your curiosity on your own time!" the Bunny responded, "We have work to do now!"

They stood staring each other down.

"Do what you want," the Bunny muttered, walking towards the rabbit hole. Jack, finally deciding work was more important if not more fun, trudged behind him. His interest was waning as quickly as it had arisen. They had managed to arrange a little ice. Maybe from the icy mountains close by. Whatever.

The Bunny jumped down the hole, muttering, "It's probably the Snow Queen."

"The what?" Jack asked, eyes wide. But the Bunny was gone.

"Oh, come on!" Jack complained, and jumped in behind him.

"The what?" his voice echoed, then the rabbit hole closed; and there was nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

Jack sat slouched over the table, his chin resting in his right hand, his left hand fingers drumming on the table. Apparently the drumming had grown too loud, because suddenly everyone had stopped the discussion and Santa was looking pointedly at him.

"Sorry," he muttered, sitting back straight in his chair, stifling a yawn. His hand reached for the reassuring feel of the staff that he had set against the table. He looked around expectantly, but they could only hear the tinkling of the toys in the background. Santa's little factory ran all year round - they needed a very large number of toys after all.

"I was listening," he finally insisted, then looked to Sandman snoring beside him, "Nobody seems to complain about the fact that _he's_ always sleeping. His dust is getting to me! Seriously! Can't you see it floating in the air?"

The silence continued, and getting uncomfortable, he spoke on, "And I hate traveling by Bunny's little rabbit holes. I'm still feeling dizzy."

"Blame my rabbit hole," Bunny complained, "At least I got us here! He, on the other hand-"

"Enough!" Santa announced, "It has been decided. I understand that Bunny needs time to prepare for Easter, but Tooth, you can't take care of both the North-West and South-West quadrants. Jack will be patrolling the South-West."

"I thought you said the four of you had the patrolling under control?" Jack asked nonchalantly, though inwardly he was surprised and glad Santa had finally decided he was 'experienced' enough to handle such an important job.

"Jack, pay attention," Tooth said, hovering over her chair and looking at him insistently, "Bunny can't patrol _and_ prepare for Easter."

"It's summer in the Northern hemisphere!" Bunny pointed out, "I'm sure you don't have a tight schedule."

"Really, well-" Jack had just begun his counter when Santa interrupted, "Jack!"

"I'll do it," Jack relented, "It's not a big deal. South-West. Got it. In any case, I don't think we are ever going to see Pitch again. It's been two years." He swiveled his chair as he spoke, turning in circles and making it snow on himself. He still couldn't believe Santa had allowed him to keep a swiveling office chair when they all had stiff oak ones.

"No harm in being careful," Santa stated, rising from the table, "I think we're done. Jack, will you please stop! You're making my head spin."

Jack grabbed the table and stopped, brushing the snow off his hair.

"I wonder where he gets all that manic energy," Santa muttered as he left the room. Jack smiled at the words, at the affection hidden behind the irritation. He raised an eyebrow as Tooth Fairy shot out of her chair the minute Santa left, off to check on her 'teeth status'. _She_ was the real hyper one. Sandman continued to sleep. Bunny still sat in his chair, lost in thought, no doubt thinking about his 'preparations'. Jack smiled again.

The Guardians were like a dysfunctional family - but they were the only family he had, and he was grateful.

"So!" he announced, jumping from his chair and landing in front of Bunny, "What was this about a Snow queen?"

"You never let anything go, do you?" he replied, folding his paws and looking smugly at Jack.

"Hey! I'm handling your quadrant till Easter, remember? You owe me one!"

"You aren't a new member anymore! You should have your own area to watch over!"

"Complain to Santa. Now - the Snow Queen?"

Bunny sighed, scratching himself behind his ears thoughtfully, finally getting serious.

"Honestly?" he asked, "There isn't much I know. It was a rumour. The palace at Arendelle is home to the Snow Queen. I heard it. That's all." He paused, then continued, going off on a tangent, "Taking care of the children from a distance, we never really get time to be there with them or be there in the human world and hear about their affairs." He turned and pointed a finger at Jack, his voice hinting of a mix of admiration and jealousy, "You're the only one still 'playing with them'. You are more in touch with the human world. Go find out if you're so curious. Go have 'fun'." He smiled at the last word, and Jack smiled back.

"I think I'll do just that."


	3. Chapter 3

Jack strolled through the marketplace, enjoying the scene. Little shops were set up all around, selling all kinds of little things from groceries, to clothes, to perfumes, to snacks and - he laughed when he saw - even ice! People walked in groups; chatting, shopping, eating. A couple passed him by, holding hands and eating ice cream. Jack smiled.

He stopped at a shop selling little trinkets and toys. A model of a snowflake hung at the front among other things. He touched it and realized it was made of glass. A second later, a little boy grabbed at the flake, immediately letting go.

"It's cold!" he exclaimed, "Like a real snowflake!"

"Is it now?" his mother responded without looking at him, her attention on the collection of hand mirrors.

"Oops!" Jack whispered with a smile, holding his hands behind his back. The little boy was still examining the flake, giving it a push so that it spun in slow circles.

Jack gave a quick blow, and a short burst of icy wind rushed towards the boy, carrying a few specks of snow. The boy stepped back, startled. He blinked slowly, then gave a wide grin as he brushed the snow off his clothes and hair. He looked across the marketplace to the courtyard, and then beyond it to the palace. He giggled gleefully, then noticed his mom had moved on to the next shop and rushed after her.

Jack raised his eyebrows at the reaction. Wanting to recheck, he noticed a group of little girls walking down the alley, and showered them with a small burst of snow, too short for anyone else to notice. They screamed in shock and then in delight, and then started laughing and gossiping excitedly, looking at and pointing repeatedly at the palace.

"O-kayyy!" he muttered, hiding a pang of irritation and jealousy. He had expected to be invisible in this city where the children did not know natural snowfall and stories of Jack Frost. They could not believe in what they did not even know. He had been mentally prepared. When he had walked into the city in broad daylight and watched adults and children alike look right through him, he had taken a deep breath and accepted it.

What he could not accept, however, was that these children did believe in someone - someone who they associated with snow and joy and fun - but that someone was not him. Further, that someone was taking credit for his work.

"Stop stealing my thunder!" he muttered dramatically, as he narrowed his eyes at the high windows of the palace. He couldn't decide if he was angry or surprised or just plain excited.

He flew across the marketplace, and dropped at the edge of the courtyard, noticing the icy floor. Little children were learning to ice skate, slipping, and laughing and - and _grabbing at snowflakes_. It was actually snowing in the courtyard - only in the courtyard.

He looked at the faces of the people, gauging their reaction. They were behaving as though it was no big deal. Children extended their tongues, trying to eat some snow. Mothers brushed flakes off hair and shoulders. To the citizens of Arendelle, both adults and children, this was normal, this was expected.

Jack gave a low whistle. This was something. This was substantial proof. Someone here in Arendelle most definitely had ice powers.

Jack searched for a high window in the palace, found one he liked, gripped his staff, and flew.


	4. Chapter 4

The girl - Queen? - stood in front of the long mirror, a full length white gown held before her. She twirled, then twisted, inspecting herself from all directions. She was pretty, and a bright smile made her face glow. She seemed to emit bubbly energy, and Jack couldn't help the smile that crossed his face as he watched her prance about in absolute joy. He had been peeking in the window for some time now, and now proceeded to sit comfortably on the window sill, chin in hand.

This was the Snow Queen? She was getting married? Where was the snow? He couldn't see any traces of her power anywhere. But then his powers weren't evident from looks either. He wasn't displaying them all the time. He realized he had been tracing ice circles on the sill, and immediately stopped. Well there were times when he wasn't.

He looked around. It was an impressive room; one he would expect in such a palace. Large four poster bed, several closets, a dressing table and a small sitting area with tables and sofas. The girl walked to the bed and carefully placed the dress on it. A shadow of apprehension crossed her face as she sat down beside it with a sigh. Jack shifted impatiently, waiting for some action. He looked at the sky; he was getting late. He was about to send in a gust of wind to stir things up, despite Santa's voice in his head warning him to not interact with adults, when someone knocked on the door.

"Come in," the girl called out.

The door opened, and another girl walked in. Jack leaned forward for a better view; his breath held in his lungs. There was no doubt about it - the two girls were sisters. There was some underlying similarity that rang true. But despite that, the two were as different as night and day. While the girl in the room oozed warmth, and seemed filled with bubbly joy and energy; the one who had walked in stood tall, elegant and powerfully cool. While one was on fire, with red hair and freckles; the other seemed made of ice, with pale hair and skin and blue eyes that seemed to hold the power of a raging storm. Jack stood staring at the new comer, then a second later realized he didn't remember getting off the sill and walking into the room. He shook his head, his face getting warm. He looked at her again. It wasn't just her beauty that pulled at him - it was also that underlying power. He could sense it. He didn't know how. He just could.

"Anna," she called out to the girl on the bed, "You are going to ruin that dress if you keep pulling it out every few hours."

"I just wanted a look," Anna replied apologetically. Her subdued response caused the other girl to come sit next to her.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Elsa..."

_Elsa. Her name was Elsa._

"I'm a little scared. We aren't rushing into marriage, are we?"

Elsa took off her glove and held Anna's hand.

"You're sure about him, aren't you? You've been together for more than a year now."

Anna's eyes lit up and she nodded vigorously. It was adorable, and reminded Jack of little kids watching their first snow fall.

"But what do _you_ think?" she asked.

"I think," Elsa replied, holding onto her sister's shoulders, "Kristoff is crazy about you and will take care of you with all his heart." Anna smiled gratefully, but waited patiently. Her sister could be brutally honest, and she could sense a 'but' coming.

"But taking on the responsibilities of a Prince is a tough job, and will take some getting used to. He has had some time to get used to the idea of it, though, hasn't he?"

"I proposed three months back," Anna quickly replied.

Elsa laughed, "Did you now? Why am I not surprised you proposed?"

"We'll make this work," Anna prompted.

"We will," Elsa reassured, then continued after a pause, "They need you downstairs for the measurements. If you want to fit into Mother's gown." She gave a nod towards the dress on the bed.

"Oh! Ok. I'll go right now."

Anna gave Elsa a quick peck on the cheek and bounded out the room. Elsa watched her sister leave, then picked up her glove, adjusting the fingers. She suddenly paused and looked around the room. Jack, who had been watching them all this while, and had been spinning his staff absent-mindedly, quickly stopped.

For a second, nobody moved. Then, in a flash so quick Jack barely had time to move, Elsa raised her hand in his direction and sent a pulse of ice towards him. He had shifted just in time, for just an inch to his left, a large portion of the wall had frozen over. He had however, leaned into a table, and it shifted under his weight. Eyes still wide over what had just happened, he watched the shifted table, and then Elsa, who watched the table with frightened eyes. Unable to control his curiosity, Jack turned to look at the ice patch once more. He had just lifted his hand to touch it, when a gigantic snowball dropped on him.

"Who's there?" A muffled scream reached him inside the snow. He shifted uncomfortably, the snow sliding around him. Usually a wave of his hand would had shifted all the snow off him, but he couldn't seem to control this snow that she had created. It didn't hurt him though. Annoyed, he began digging his way out. Once his head was out, he shook the snow out of his hair and watched the horrified look on her face as she watched the shifting snow. He smirked. Served her right.

He was halfway out the snow when her eyes finally focused on him. She stared at him so intently, he could have sworn he had gotten visible. Her eyes shifted to his staff, and then back to his face.

Oh no. She could see him. He never did understand the rules of visibility properly. Could she see him now because she believed someone was there? It did not matter. She had raised both her hands, and panic surged within him. He called on his power, and a burst of wind pulled him out of the snow, across the room and out the window. He didn't turn back to have another look until he was a good thirty-fourty feet away, and even then only for a second. But the glance was enough to notice the look of shock, fear, confusion and even awe on the face of the girl staring out the window.

As he flew further, he went through the events in his head. It had all happened so fast. It occurred to him that she had driven him away - scared him away if he were to be honest. Chagrined, he let out an angry breath. He had a hurt ego, and an unsolved mystery, but also lots of work to do. Closing his eyes, he reminded himself of his new duty, and the trust of the Guardians, and flew off for his nightly patrol and the snowstorms he had scheduled.

A few hours later, the mix of confused emotions finally drained, and the cold wind helped him think. He laughed as he flew through the clouds at his destination city, causing a heavy snowfall. He had found the Snow Queen, and it had been fun.


	5. Chapter 5

Jack laughed as little John's sledge ran deep into the snow. Hearing the sound, John pulled himself out of the snow and turned around quickly, but only managed to see a glimmer fly off over the trees.

"Jack Frost!" he cried, pointing at the empty sky, and several little children turned to watch.

"I saw him! I swear! He sent that gust of wind that made my sledge go so fast!"

"Really? Where?"

"I don't believe you!"

Usually Jack stayed back to hear the exchanges, hiding in the shadows and enjoying the affectionate attention. But curiosity was gnawing at him, and he couldn't stay away any longer. Besides, it would soon be time for his patrol. He flew fast with the winds, crossing countries and continents. Within a short time, the palace at Arendelle came into view. He stopped to watch the setting sun light it up. It looked just like it did the previous evening, but now it held another meaning. He felt excited and competitive, and a tad bit nervous. He flew right up to the window, and noticed the room was empty.

But this was Anna's room, wasn't it? He flew on, glancing in through every window he passed, until finally, at one, he found her sitting at a desk facing out - facing him. Her eyes widened when she saw him, and the quill dropped from her hand. Jack smirked, then raised his eyebrows at her.

"Hi again."

He gripped his staff tighter and landed. Game on.

xxx

The flying devil was at her window again, staring straight at her with a mischievous smile on his face. She knew that she had secretly wanted to see him again, to understand what he was, but she had wanted to do that on her own terms - fully prepared and ready to defend herself if need be. Being caught unawares scared her.

She jumped back, her chair crashing to the floor. She recovered quickly, and attacked, sending a flash of ice at him. He jumped, doing a somersault in the air, and landed behind her. She flipped to face the room and watched him point his staff at her.

"Two can play that game," he said, cocking his head.

She was hit with something with so much force that it sent her reeling back. When she got her bearings, she realized that she was inside a snowball, with only her head sticking out the top. Dazed, she watched herself, and then the boy who stood in front of her with his hands crossed and an extremely pleased expression on his face. She shook her ahead, completely confused. Had her powers backfired? In the past few months, she had gained confidence in her control over her power. Was it getting out of hand again? The panic quickly subsided when she realized that her uncontrolled power had always lashed out, not engulfed her. Besides, that smirk on his face told a different story.

She tried to melt the snow away, but she couldn't control it. She pulled at the core of her power, and sent out a blast. The snow flew off her in all directions, covering all the walls and hitting the boy so that he was flat against the wall. She grinned and narrowed her eyes, enjoying the upper hand and the surprised look on his face. Her fear subsided as she felt in control of the situation. 'When faced with the unknown, consider it a threat. Especially if it was good looking.' That had been her motto since the Hans situation.

"That was unexpected," he conceded and then dropped to the floor. As he recovered from his crouch, he sent an icy blast at her, but she danced away. '_He does have ice powers' _wasall she could think. His second blast missed her too, and she was on the verge of a snide remark when she realized he had been aiming for the floor. She slipped and fell.

She looked up to see him standing over her, his staff pointed at her face. Fear filled her.

"I win," he declared, grinning. A second later, he stepped back, twirled his staff once and leaped back to the window, all the while facing her and smiling smugly.

At the window, he gave her a mock salute and dropped out. Elsa knew it was all drama - she had seen him fly. Indeed, a second later, she could see him flying in the distance.

"We'll see about that!" she screamed to the winds. His pearly laughter floated back to her, but all she could feel was irritation and anger. The window sill around her froze. This wasn't over.

With a start, she assessed the words she had thought to herself. Whatever did she mean? Surely she didn't want the threat to return? She turned, the windows snapping close behind her.

**xxxx**

**I just want to thank you guys who have written these wonderfully encouraging reviews and have 'favorited' this story. It has made me so happy and has pushed me to update sooner! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Jack was smiling as he finished the tiny ice sculpture of a bird. His mind was on _her_, or to be honest, on the look on her face at his victory. Pieces of ice melted around the table. Santa snapped his fingers in front of Jack, and he backed away with a start.

"That's wood!" Santa complained.

"Sorry," Jack apologized, picking up his sculpture and vaporizing the remaining ice with a wave of his hand.

"I'm usually very patient, Jack," Santa said sternly, "But your recent inattention at all important meetings is getting out of hand."

"I've been listening," Jack countered, "Tooth thinks she saw some 'sinister activity' during her patrol last night."

Jack looked at their faces, hiding a smile. He always kept one ear on the ongoing conversation lest Santa check him. And he loved it when he answered correctly and they didn't know how to react.

"What's your take, then?" Santa finally asked, folding his hands, "Do we need a closer inspection or additional patrolling?" They all looked at him, including Sandman - and this made him nervous.

Why so much concern over his opinion? He looked at their expressions, and their stance, and finally noticed what had been going on the past hour. The pout on Tooth's face and the frown on Sandman's made it clear that they were taking this seriously and wanted to investigate further; while Santa looked tired and Bunny, disinterested. They were divided. He was the tie breaker.

He ran his hand through his hair. "Honestly?" he asked, "I think we're being paranoid. We're just waiting for him to come back. It could have been a simple nightmare. Kids can get those sometimes without Pitch being involved, you know. Especially kids from broken families." He stopped here as he thought of some children he had been with recently.

He looked up again, facing Santa directly, "I don't think you need to go 'check' tonight with Tooth, but if she's too worried, perhaps you could stop by for a bit." Turning to Tooth, he said, "Besides, you can always call us if you need backup. We have those emergency beacons, remember? I doubt you'll need it though."

In any case, he didn't want any additional patrolling. He wouldn't get time to go to Arendelle. He was embarrassed even to admit that to himself. What did he plan to do there anyway? 'Duel' with the Snow Queen again? Did he have any other plans?

Everyone eventually agreed with him. It was too early to panic. He eyed Bunny. Even he thought Jack's opinion was unbiased. He probably didn't even remember the conversation about the Snow Queen. Jack felt slightly guilty. But hey - what did it matter? It was the right decision nevertheless. Pitch was gone.

"Well, let's go," he announced cheerfully, getting out of his chair, "It will be time for the nightly patrol in two hours!"

Sandman raised his eyes at the new responsible, dedicated Jack Frost, but before anyone else could say anything, Jack left.

xxx

Jack was floating outside her window, hesitant, unsure how to proceed. After his fantastic exit the last time, he didn't want to do anything stupid. Besides, he had checked all the windows, and hadn't seen her anywhere. He closed his eyes, trying to sense her power like he did the first time. He felt ice, and opened his eyes to notice a shining block of ice on the table inside. Confused, he went in to inspect it.

His feet had just touched the floor when she jumped out from behind a door, blasting ice at his feet. He looked down to see his legs jammed in thick, hard ice up to his knees. He couldn't move. He was surprised, but had to stifle a smile at the 'ingenuity' of her plan.

After watching his feet for a second to confirm they were indeed locked in place, she now looked at his face with a serious, defiant expression, with her arms glowing threateningly at both sides. Tiny flakes of snow swirled around her, and Jack had to admit to himself that she did look a little dangerous. Perhaps, unlike him, she didn't come in peace.

"Who are you?" she asked menacingly, "And what do you want?"

He had not expected these to be her first words to him.

"Oh my. Such vehemence," Jack commented.

"I am the Queen!" she shouted, "Answer me!"

Jack touched the tip of his staff to the ice encasing him, preparing his attack.

"Answer me now!"

"I don't think so," he sang as he thrust the staff, and cracks splintered through the ice. Once the ice was sufficiently shattered, he pushed upwards, and flew out of the ice. He then floated mid air in her room.

"Wanna try that again? Politely this time."

"What do you want?" she growled, an icy storm now filling the entire room, "Money? Power? The kingdom?"

Each question had been punctuated with a rumble around them, but Jack was too shocked by her questions to notice.

"What?" he asked, perplexed, struggling to stay in place in the fast winds. He was quite a second, and then shrugged, and finally said, "I just wanted to have some fun."

Jack could feel her watching him, gauging his words. The snow storm around her slowly subsided, and her wild eyes cleared. He puffed out in relief, thinking the craziness was over. Her frown was slowly shifting, turning into a smile, a dangerously playful smile.

"Did you now?" she asked, grinning viciously, and then suddenly, as quickly as the storm had subsided, he was under attack by hundreds of snowballs from all sides. Jack dodged left and right, prancing around the room faster than he had in quite some time. The surprise on his face slowly turned to a laugh. He sent a few snowballs flying himself, but he could hardly locate her, and so it was pointless. He found a closet and hid behind it, waiting until the assault subsided. He stepped out then, spotless and smug.

"Missed me," he teased. Just then, a gigantic snowball hit his right hand and the staff went skidding across the room. Quickly, Elsa stood in the way.

"I've noticed," she said condescendingly, "that the staff seems to be the source of your power. I believe I've won." She raised one eyebrow, extremely pleased with herself.

"Astute," Jack commented, "But I'm resourceful." He had grabbed some snow lying behind him and lugged it at her. Before she could wipe it off her face, the staff was back in his hand and Elsa, herself, was frozen completely in ice - except, like last time, for her head.

Jack smiled, and she glowered.

He flew out then, hearing her shout, "How am I supposed to get out of this?"

"You're smart," he called back, "You'll figure it out."

**xxx**

**Ahh, yes, someone mentioned introductions. I'm sorry, but please be patient, those are a few chapters away. ;) Right now, we're heading towards an adventure to stay true to the 'adventure' tag I gave this story. **

**Thanks for reading. :) :)**


	7. Chapter 7

Jack lay on the floor, breathing heavily. He could still flip the tide, he told himself, but he was too exhausted. An icicle hung above him, threateningly close to his nose. He shifted a little. She was powerful, but as he had seen in the past few days, also a tad out of control. He didn't want to get impaled.

"That's three wins each. We're even."

"What?" Jack asked, sitting up, "You can't count the time you had living snowmen hiding around the room. You ambushed me! That's cheating! I didn't even know you could do that!"

"Well, excuse me for using my powers," she replied hotly, flicking the icicle away, "Like you don't have the advantage of FLYING. Not to mention invisibility. How many times have you used that since the first time? I don't even know." She eyed him suspiciously.

"Never," he replied, waving the topic away. How would he even explain the logics behind that? He barely understood them himself.

She stood over him, waiting, watching. He assumed she expected him to get up and fly off like always. He did enjoy their little battles; they were loads of fun. But he wouldn't mind getting to know more about her for a change, instead of just her powers. He watched her. Her hair were a mess, pale strands falling all over her face. Her blue eyes glittered. There was hesitation in her stance, maybe even some expectation.

She's beautiful. The thought had shot through his head, jolting him. He looked away, praying he wasn't going red. He opened his mouth, feeling awkward without the adrenaline pumping through his body pushing him to speak. The fight was over, and the boldness that came with dueling was wearing off. He stood up, brushing himself off. She stepped back, avoiding the swinging staff.

He didn't know what to say. Where to start. With every passing second, he grew more uncomfortable. He wondered for the hundredth time if Guardians were allowed interaction with adults. He never asked, for fear that the answer might be a 'no'.

There's no harm in making human friends, he reassured himself. Tomorrow. Tomorrow we'll talk. He gave a hesitant smile, "Well, gotta get back to work."

"Oh?" There was a question behind that syllable, but Jack pretended not to realize. As always, he flew to the window, and then dropped out.

His thoughts and feelings were still a jumble, so it took him a little while in the winds till his mind was finally clear, and he noticed the unmistakable hum in his staff. The emergency beacon. His heart skipped a beat. He gripped it tighter, sensing the source. Tooth. His stomach dropping, he raced through the sky for the North-West quadrant.

A half hour later, as he was about to reach the location from where the alert had come, Jack slowed down, becoming more watchful, looking out for threats. He stopped at the edge of the city, hovering above the suburban houses, feeling the chill in the air.

In his experience, there were two types of chill. The chill of winter and snow, that is fresh and bright and playfully biting. Even though he himself was immune to the cold, he knew that when snugly dressed, even regular people enjoyed the winter cold.

But what he sensed now was the second kind. The kind that seeps into your bones, making you feel weak and powerless. A chill that went in with your breath and then just stayed there, sitting on your chest and suffocating you. He remembered feeling such a chill before.

"Pitch," he whispered, clenching his teeth, tensing his muscles. His grip on his staff tightened and he descended to a window of the closest house.

It was a child's room. A little girl lay in bed, squirming and fidgeting, her blanket knotting around her. Her eyes were closed but her legs paddled around. Jack felt a pang of pain and anger when he saw the distress on her face. He let himself in, walked up to her bed and gently held her by the shoulders, shaking her softly. Ignoring the swirling darkness around himself, he spoke, "Hey, wake up. Little princess, get up."

She wouldn't wake. He looked around the room. Where was Sandman? Where were the dreams that were supposed to protect the children? He felt a sense of deja vu, remembering the first time they had faced Pitch. He let out a forced breath, not letting the worry get to him. He wasn't afraid, but there was fear in the air, and it was contagious.

He tried to wake the child again, then decided she was safest in bed, and flew out the window in search of the source of the problem - and also his friends.

"Tooth?" he called out, floating over the city. She had sent the distress beacon. She had faced this - alone. Because he had downplayed the seriousness of the situation, a voice said to him. Because he had convinced everyone that they didn't need a double patrol. Because he was selfish and self centered. He shook his head. It was the fear in the air speaking. He wouldn't let it get to him.

"Tooth!" he cried out again, "Sandy?"

"Over here!" He heard a cry and went after the source of the sound. He found Bunny hiding in an alleyway.

"Oh thank heavens!" Jack cried out as he landed beside him, "Where is everyone?"

"Quite!" Bunny reprimanded, standing with his back flat against the wall, his hands to his side.

"Where is everyone?" Jack whispered.

"Back alley," Bunny replied, not moving a muscle, save for darting his eyes to the right.

"Why are we hiding from them?" Jack asked, confused, eyeing the dark alley to their right.

"We're not hiding from them," Bunny hissed, "We are hiding from the children."

"What?" Jack asked, his voice returning to its usual volume as Bunny confused him with every word out his mouth. Bunny winced at the sound, but then shrugged non-commitally. Jack decided it was best he saw what was going on himself. He stepped around Bunny and slowly tip toed into the alley. He heard voices. It was Santa, talking soothingly to a child. Tooth was sobbing. His nerves fired with concern and uncertainty. He took another bold step and finally saw the scene just a few feet in front of him, taking fold under a street lamp.

Three children, none more than ten years old, had surrounded Santa and Tooth. They carried what looked like glowing nerf guns in their hands, and had them pointed at their 'captives', both of whom looked drained and disturbed. Worst of all were the looks on the children's faces, devoid of joy or wonder or fun, filled with malice; threatening and cruel.

"We are your Guardians," Santa was saying in a soothing voice, his large tattooed hands raised in a placating gesture, "It is our duty to protect you. We love you. We would never harm you. Please, love, put that down."

The scene was so wrong on so many levels, Jack didn't know how to react. His heart hammered in his chest as he retraced his steps. Within a few seconds, he was flat against the wall next to Bunny.

"What do we do?" he asked.

**xxx**

**Thank you everyone for the reviews/favourites/follows. :) Hope you enjoy where this story is going! ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

"What can we do?" Bunny asked, his voice strained, "They're children!"

"But they'll attack Santa and Tooth with those - those gun things!"

"What do you propose we do?"

"I...," Jack started, then paused, thinking hastily, his eyes darting in every direction, hands twisting around the staff, "I could freeze their arms?"

"And kill them of frostbite? They're children!" Bunny repeated, stressing on the last word.

"Whats wrong with them?" Jack asked, his eyes narrowing with anger as he recalled the tiniest of them, a little six year old girl with a pig tail and dark scary eyes, barely managing to bear the weight of the gun.

"Pitch," Bunny responded, "I have no idea what he's done, but this is his doing."

"Where's Sandy?"

"I don't know. I haven't seen him since I arrived. But he must be here. The beacons have gone silent so everyone has arrived."

"He could put them to sleep."

"Yes," Bunny agreed, a hint of relief finally touching his voice, "Yes. And then while they sleep, we could hunt down Pitch and make him undo whatever he's done."

Jack was already a foot off the floor, ready to do a quick sweep of the town, when he heard footsteps and turned to look.

Sandman stood in the alley. Before Jack could express his relief, however, golden threads of sleep dust spread out from Sandman and wrapped Jack completely. The force crushed him, and his staff fell with a clang to the floor. He turned to watch Bunny similarly incapacitated.

"Hey!" Bunny complained, "What are you doing?"

From behind Sandman, a tall figure emerged, smiling contentedly. Jack felt his mouth dry as he saw Pitch come stand with his elbow leaning on Sandman's shoulder.

"No need to go on a hunt, boys," he said with a grin, white teeth shining in the darkness around him, "I've come to you!"

"What have you done to him?" Jack cried. He watched Sandman for a reaction, but he just stood there with his eyes narrowed and wild - just like the children.

Pitch brought a pondering finger to his chin, then laughed deviously, "Oh, alright. I'll gloat a little. Who else will hear the story of my victory anyway?"

He walked forward and came to stand between Jack and Bunny, his presence painful. He raised his right hand to show a gun, "After years of toil, this here is my invention."

On closer inspection, Jack noticed that the guns were like dart guns, except instead of darts, they were loaded with thin glass vials. Glowing liquid sloshed inside the vials as Pitch moved the gun about. Each gun loaded at least 5-6 vials.

"A modification of tranquilizer dart guns," Pitch informed as he noticed Jack's stare.

He walked on ahead, then turned to face the two Guardians fidgeting in their restraints. He had a scholarly look on his face, but it was a thin mask behind which a pleased and greedy smile was breaking through.

"I thought," he said, his expression of mock concern, "What can I use against the Guardians? Obviously I can't work alone - there are four - now five," he nodded at Jack here, "of them. And I'm just all by my lonesome." He paused for dramatic effect, then continued, "How do you fight the stuff of legends?" Finally, he let his snarling smile break out, as he declared, "With stuff of legends!"

He jiggled his gun, and the liquid sloshed. "Took me two years to find it. They call it the Pool of Despair. Let me demonstrate what water from that pool can do, hmm?"

From the shadows, two scrawny twelve year olds emerged, holding a tiny girl between them. She was squirming and resisting, her face staring blankly at some horror only she could see. Jack recognized her as the girl he had visited when he had just arrived a few minutes ago, the one he hadn't been able to wake, the one he had thought would be safe in bed.

"All the shooting around town has caused some mist of the water to drift in the air, so she's already experiencing some of the effects," Pitch explained scientifically. They brought the girl in front of Pitch and he pointed the gun at her.

"You rascal!" Jack heard Bunny say as the Easter Rabbit strained, almost jumping out of his restraints. Sandman brought forth more sand tendrils and held him tighter. Bunny bent, and Jack expected one of his super sonic jumps. The Bunny burst through the restraints, rising in the air, but Sandman quickly grabbed him again, this time spreading the dust out around him so that when Bunny landed, he had been knocked unconscious; the dust having put him to 'sleep'. Jack used the distraction to his advantage. He sent out a burst of power, and the sand holding him froze. Another burst and it shattered around him. Sandman went flying, but at this point Jack couldn't care less.

He turned in time to see the vial flying towards the girl, who stood frozen with her eyes tightly closed. He had already picked up his staff, and now pointed it in the direction of the vial, and a column of ice burst from the ground, encasing the vial in its path.

He breathed a sigh of relief, grateful at having succeeded, only to feel an impact on his arm. He looked to see a vial on the floor beside him, glowing liquid covering his shoulder. Immediately a sense of deep sadness and hopelessness filled him, eating away at his heart, such that his knees collapsed and he fell to the ground, clutching his chest. Tears filled his eyes. He took a deep breath, trying to steady himself. He looked up to see that Pitch was smiling at him. In front of his eyes, Pitch turned and aimed at the girl. Jack sent out an ice blast, and it knocked the gun out of Pitch's hands, but not before he had already shot. The girl fell to the ground, and Jack cried out.

Pitch chuckled as he picked up the gun. "You Guardians are tough," he said, "It took three vials to get Sandman. I believe the same will be needed for you. But these children," he gestured at the girl sobbing into her pajamas, "They're easier to manipulate. One vial and they are sufficiently doused in sadness and fear to want to get away. It's so easy to enter their mind and control them then, when they don't want what's in their mind. When they'd rather be somewhere else and let someone else be in their mind."

Pitch looked at the girl and she rose, her expression dark and blank. The boys handed her a gun. Jack's heart further contracted. From behind Pitch, the circle of children and their captive Guardians emerged; Santa's face grim and Tooth's lip quivering as she noticed Bunny collapsed on the floor.

"He's sleeping," Jack grunted, and that earned him another vial. The ground around him froze as he fell deeper into a pool of pain and horror. He had never felt so alone and so unhappy in his life. He couldn't breathe. It was all his fault. Everyone around him was suffering because of him; because of his carelessness. All the Guardians would be killed. The children would be mindless zombies. There would never be any more snow, any more fun filled days. The children would stop believing. He would disappear to them. Elsa, he was surprised at his thoughts, but even Elsa crossed them - she would forget him, she would stop believing - if he ever did return she wouldn't even be able to see him. Part of him wanted to give up. The despair was eating him alive. But that's how Pitch controlled them - wasn't it? He couldn't give up.

He couldn't.

**xxx**

**I know, I know. What about Elsa? I'm weaving this all together – wait for it! It will be worth it! We're looking at 2-3 chapters where they don't meet.**

**Feedback would be awesome – pls review/favourite/follow! Thanks :)**


	9. Chapter 9

"It's here," Santa said, and everybody turned to look at him, no one understanding his words.

"What's here?" Pitch asked, stepping towards the bearded burly man.

Tooth nodded slowly, "They're here."

Pitch looked between the two of them, then raised his gun at Santa. Santa looked back at Pitch, his eyes defiant and filled with power. "Let's begin," he said.

The air around them burst with noise as thousands of tooth fairies emerged from hiding places all around. Jack looked around and noticed the fairies weren't hurting the children, just flying about them, pulling at their clothes and guns. After a confused pause, the children started shooting them out of the sky, but there were way too many of them. As each fairy fell, Tooth winced. Jack noticed the wet patch on her and realized the reason why she had been sobbing before - she too had been shot. He heard a few children drop their empty guns and realized the plan - they're trying to get them to run out of ammo. He took a deep breath and crawled to Bunny, shaking him. Meanwhile, Pitch looked around at the chaos, realized it was Tooth's doing, and quickly turned to shoot her; but Santa's sleigh arrived behind him, and the reindeers knocked him down.

"Sandman!" Pitch screamed as he slowly rose to his feet.

Golden tendrils of dust filled the skies, and the fairies started dropping faster. "No," Tooth cried.

"Really now, Sandy!" Santa cried out in exasperation as he brought his elbow to Sandman's head, knocking him out.

A shot of ice through his body, and Bunny jolted up. "Sorry," Jack muttered, his hands shaking with the pain, "Sandman's out, but not for long." Bunny nodded, and jumped off to join the fight. Jack took a deep breath, then another one; and then stood to face the chaos.

Tooth was down. Santa was hauling Pitch to his feet. A kid was aiming at Santa's back, but Bunny grabbed the kid from the back, placing him on his shoulders. It was a ridiculous 'attack', but the child was shocked into dropping the gun, so it did the trick. A vial came flying at Bunny, and Jack sent it off course with a cold wind blast. It broke against a wall. The gun's were the problem. Jack proceeded to freeze-destroy all guns he found lying about. He was slow, and had very poor aim, but at least he was doing something other than crying into his own lap.

A tap on his shoulder. He turned to find Tooth standing. She punched him in the face. He fell, holding his jaw. "Not you too," Jack muttered. They were all gone. Pitch had them all. Jack shook the horrid thoughts from his mind. A small girl came to point a gun at him, Tooth guarding her back. A tooth fairy came to stop the girl, but Tooth swatted her away. Jack wondered how Tooth would feel about that were she in her senses. This was so sad and so painful. Bunny came to help him, but Sandy was up and wrapping him in tendrils.

"North!" Jack cried out before he lost his voice to the despair of what was happening around him. Santa, who had been struggling with Pitch and a few children, closed his eyes apologetically, pushed the children away and punched Pitch in the nose. Pitch collapsed.

All the children blinked, then began crying. Bunny quickly started snatching the guns from the kids and stomping them to bits. "Hurry before he comes to," he said desperately.

Jack stood and started helping, still shaky on his feet. Santa did the other important thing - taking care of the children. Tooth and Sandman had come to their senses - they weren't attacking anymore, but stayed crouched and shaking.

Jack blasted the last gun, stepped back, and almost fell, but Bunny held him at the last minute.

"We have to get rid of the effects of this Despair," Santa said from his spot inside the horde of clinging children.

"Let's ask the guy who brought it here," Bunny said through gritted teeth. They all turned to notice that Pitch was gone. There was a second of disappointment where Jack felt another wave of hopelessness. Pitch had escaped. He felt so tired, yet said, "Typical. Runs away when he's losing."

"It's time you helped," Santa said, as he walked up to Tooth and pulled her to her feet. She nodded as tears flowed down her cheeks. The tiny tooth fairies that hadn't been shot rose to the skies and flew. A few minutes later, they returned with hundreds of boxes of teeth. They started dropping around the children, handing over the boxes.

Jack remembered what Tooth had told him once: That's why we collect the teeth, Jack. They hold the most important memories of childhood. My fairies and I watch over them. And when someone needs to remember something important, we help them.

They were going to destroy the despair with happy memories. Jack reached out a hand gratefully as a tooth fairy approached him, handing him his.


	10. Chapter 10

Jack watched the giggling children with relief; smiling affectionately as they all admired their eggs. The teeth, coupled with Easter next day (which they had somehow managed to celebrate successfully around the world despite the 'Pitch incident'), had completely wiped the despair from the town. He hoped it was all nothing but a forgotten nightmare for the children. He himself had improved drastically after the 'happy memories' and the pep talk and fatherly hug from Santa; and each passing minute made him feel better. Tooth and Sandman, who had taken three hits each, were still resting; which meant patrol duty was on him, Bunny and Santa.

They had to find him. If not him, at least the 'Pool of Despair'. They had to destroy the dangerous place before it could be used again. Jack played with the vial in his pocket. While cleaning up the town the previous night, Jack had come across the vial he had frozen in it's path. He had kept it. Perhaps it would help locate Pitch. He hadn't told Santa though. He would decide it was dangerous and want it destroyed.

Watching the children one last time, Jack rose and flew off in search of Pitch. Arendelle crossed his mind, but he wouldn't be going. Looking into the matter at hand was more important. He couldn't prioritize himself. Not again.

xxxx

Elsa watched the ice sculpture with a satisfied expression. The boy stood tall and thin, wearing a hoodie and pants, his feet bare. His eyes were wide and mischievous, his hair messy, and he had a playful smile on his face. In one hand, he held a staff almost as tall as himself. She sighed as she watched the face, admiring her own work.

"Perfect," she applauded herself. Then, she looked at the sky again. It was almost dark. She had fallen into the habit of getting her day's work done by early evening and returning to her room and, she admitted to herself embarrassedly, waiting. This time, she had even decided to make him a gift, in return for the tiny bird he had brought for her.

Panic seized her suddenly. Was it too much? Was it stupid and ridiculous? Would he be scared or upset by it? Did it make her seem clingy? She almost destroyed the sculpture, but restrained herself at the last moment. Where was he anyway? He was never this late. She sighed in disappointment.

At a knock on the door, she jumped back from the sculpture, her face going hot. Within a second of the knock, the door handle turned. Elsa rolled her eyes; only Anna was this unconcerned with common courtesy of waiting for permission to enter. As expected, it was her face that popped out the corner of the door, all smiles and excitement. Elsa couldn't help the affectionate smile that crossed her own face in response.

"Hey! Watcha doin'?" Anna asked.

Elsa sighed, bringing her hand to her forehead, "You are supposed to improve Kristoff's language, not adopt it Anna..."

"Oh, he speaks all cultured now," she let herself in, walking towards her sister, "All princely. It's so hot. Oh my God, I'm marrying him!" She was squealing as she looked at the ceiling in awe, as though she couldn't believe her luck. Elsa chuckled despite herself.

"So that's what you've been up to?" Anna suddenly asked, changing topics as though flipping off light bulbs. Elsa watched in horror as Anna sprawled across the table, her face in her hands as she studied the sculpture.

"I was wondering what you've been up to," she continued, "This past week, you know. Always wrapping everything up quickly and rushing to your room every evening. I thought I'd come check, or ask, but then I thought I should give you space, and a little time. You know, give you at least a little bit of the privacy you had before," she winked as she continued, "But I couldn't control myself any longer."

_Of course_, Elsa thought, _Anna would notice. She noticed everything._

Her palms starting growing cold, ice covering them slowly as she wondered what she would say. Surely she couldn't tell her that she had been having ice fights with a random stranger who came every evening? Thinking about it made her realize how irresponsible and dangerous that was. But she had checked, she told herself, she had asked him his intentions. She had put the safety of the kingdom first.

"So you've been making ice sculptures?" Anna asked when Elsa didn't reply, "That's a nice hobby. Kristoff would approve. And this one is pretty gorgeous; he's beautiful. And it must help you control your power, right? But why do you do it hiding in your room?"

Silence.

"We should do it together," she said excitedly as she slid off the table; then she made a face and whined, "Elsa you haven't said a word since I've come."

"I just needed some time to myself," Elsa finally replied, then used Anna's tactic and changed topics, "Did you speak to Kristoff about the guest list?"

At this, Anna frowned, and went to sit on the bed. "I told him what you said. I said he could bring a few close rock trolls to the wedding, but the whole lot couldn't come. He understood."

The gloomy look on Anna's face made it clear she didn't agree, but she had been nice enough to not contradict her. Elsa felt guilty.

"I've told you why it has to be that way, Anna," Elsa explained, "We can't have a royal wedding filled with magical creatures of the forest. It would scare and disturb the dignitaries and guests. It isn't the way. And then, like I said, after the official ceremony, we can have another quite wedding in the forest, just us and Kristoff's... family." After a sigh, she added, "Even Sven."

Elsa looked at Anna apologetically, but her tone had been firm. She couldn't budge on this.

"I know," Anna relented, fidgeting with her clothes. After a thoughtful pause, she added, "I know you have to look at not only what we want but also what is _proper_ and _acceptable_." Then she looked up into Elsa's eyes and continued, more seriously, "And I know that you agreed to my wedding despite the fact that Kristoff isn't a royal - you broke the court rules for me. So we can let the court rules decide what kind of wedding is acceptable." She hugged Elsa here. Into her sister's hair, she said, "You strike the perfect balance. You take care of everyone. And you think of others before yourself - don't think I don't notice. I love you so much, Elsa. You are the perfect queen."

Elsa hugged her sister back fiercely, but the shadow of a doubt crept into her heart. Was she keeping them safe? She watched her sister leave, then looked out the window. It was dark. She went to the window and closed it. He wasn't coming. Perhaps it was best he didn't. She left the room, leaving the sculpture to melt, but a part of her heart felt frozen.

**xxxx**

**Thanks for reading. Feedback would be great! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

Jack slammed the staff, and it skidded across the floor. His immediate reaction was to watch the door to check if anyone had heard. Then, he quickly picked up the staff and checked for damages. It looked okay. He breathed out in relief.

The door handle turned. So someone had heard. He groaned internally.

"What's going on?" Tooth asked, smiling brightly. Jack was glad the bright smile was back. It made him feel slightly better.

"Nothing, I dropped my staff," he responded, drifting off and sitting on the window.

"We'll find him," she said, and Jack looked up, surprised at her intuitiveness.

"Where? When?" he asked in frustration, "When will it be safe to move on with life and not keep looking over our shoulders for a sign of Pitch?"

"It's just been three days," Tooth reminded him, and Jack pursued his lips, embarrassed at the outburst.

"There you are!" Santa stood at the door, beaming at them, "Well, I've decided!" He stood there like an excited little child, and it was funny because he was so huge.

Jack raised his eyebrows and looked to Tooth, only to notice she was looking at him with the same expression. They shared a smile.

"Fine, I'll bite," Jack laughed, "What have you decided?"

"I'm picking a new Guardian."

"What?" Jack asked, surprised, "Who?"

"Someone who's more _fun_," he replied, eyeing Jack.

Jack laughed again. "What? Everyone's worried! Why are you all picking on me?"

"Because you were never a worrier! What's wrong with you, Jack? Where is the mischievous boy who couldn't stay serious in the most dire of situations?"

"I-" Jack started, then the dam burst and he finally said what had been bothering him, "I'm sorry, North. I never took security seriously. I always advocated against the patrols. When Tooth spoke of additional checks, I spoke against it. What happened was my fault."

"Jack," Santa said seriously, "Don't be ridiculous. That was my call. You think the opinion of a naughty little brat like you swayed the final decision?"

Jack smiled gratefully. "But - what about Pitch?"

"Well, I think we did a pretty good job with him," Santa said, puffing his chest, "We had regular patrols - and it was on one such patrol that Tooth found him. We converged. We defeated him. True, he got away. True, we've being trying to nab him the past few days, and it appears he's managed to hide in his secret little hole. But it doesn't matter. We will continue like before. Keep a patrol, and move on. Have fun!" He nudged Jack, and he smiled.

"Did I hear someone say back to the previous schedule?" Bunny hollered from outside, "Well thank God! These continuos patrols were breaking my back."

"He gets lazy after Easter," Jack muttered softly, but apparently Santa heard him because a quick smile flashed across his face.

Sandy appeared at the door, giving a thumbs up, nodding in agreement to the reduction of workload. He really had it tough, thought Jack, all over the world, every night!

"Looks like everyone agrees," Santa said cheerily, then turned to the door, "Now that we have more free time on our hands, I'm going to go look into my china doll collection."

Jack felt the cool glass of the vial in his pocket. He had been fidgeting with it since forever. Finally, he took his hand out and held the staff with both hands.

"And I," he smiled, "am going to go visit some old friends."

xxxx

"You!" she cried, stepping back from the window. Jack's first reaction had been of relief. An irrational part of him had feared she wouldn't see him. Then, he smiled.

"Yes, me!" he called back, copying her tone.

"Where were you?" she demanded, then brought her hands to her mouth as though shocked at her own words. Well, they were shocking words. They filled Jack with warmth.

"Missed me much?" he grinned, deciding her words were invitation enough and landing inside her room.

"Miss you?" she scoffed, "I don't even know who you are!" There was bitterness in her tone, and her eyes were narrowed in anger. Jack felt guilty.

Well, it was time to remedy that. He took a deep curtsey appropriate to a Queen, a smile playing on his lips. "My dear Queen," he said, his tone teasing, "I am Jack Frost. The Spirit of Winter. The Harbinger of snow and ice. Guardian to the children of the world."

Then, he stood straight and enjoyed the look of shock and amazement on the face of the Snow Queen.

**xxxx**

**I know this is a short chapter, and more of a filler – but the next one will be up soon and the second phase of the story kicks off then! :)**

**Thank you for the reviews, favs and follows – means a LOT! **


	12. Chapter 12

Jack alighted softly on the window, and then jumped into the room. Elsa was sitting at the table, piles of sheets surrounding her, a frown of concern on her face as she shuffled through them. Her hair fell across her forehead, almost into her eyes, and she pushed them away. He enjoyed watching her, and so he didn't speak. But she had noticed his arrival apparently, because without even looking at him, she smiled. Then, she turned to look at him and noticed his grim expression.

"Still no sign of Pitch?" she asked.

Jack laughed at the question. "I told you about him precisely five days back; and you speak of him with such confidence as though you've known him since forever."

Elsa smiled sheepishly. "It's a Queen's duty to be confident in all matters, even when she knows nothing. It inspires the people."

Jack raised his eyebrows, amused by her wisdom. She waved her hand and a pile of soft snow appeared next to her table. Jack chuckled, then jumped into it, settling into a comfortable position. No one before Elsa had ever created special snow furniture for him. He wouldn't mind regular chairs or sofas, to be honest, but he just liked the thoughtfulness behind the gesture and would always accept it happily. Besides, the snow was soft and would get moulded under his body, like a bean bag. It was fun.

"Well?" she asked, her face concerned.

Jack pursued his lips, and shook his head. "No. No trace of him. But we'll keep looking. He isn't getting away this time." Again, he was touched by her concern. She understood how important this was to him. How was she so intuitive? They barely knew each other!

The day Jack had introduced himself, they had talked, or rather Jack had spoken, for hours. They had stood awkwardly at first, but eventually she had warmed to his story and they had ended up sitting on the floor together, Elsa leaning in to hear every word. Jack had enjoyed it. Never had he had the opportunity to share the magic of the Guardians with an outsider. He had spoken with drama and excitement, spreading his hands, using ice models. She had heard him about their existence and their adventures with surprise and awe, her eyes as wide as a child. There was perhaps also a little relief in her face; satisfaction that there were others with powers, other good people with powers, and so she couldn't really be a monster. That was little information Jack had gleaned that day, despite her closed, reserved nature and claims that she didn't have any story to share - she had thought herself alone and a freak. He was glad to have changed her opinion about that.

Since that day, they had fallen into a routine. Her sister's wedding was approaching, and she had loads of work to do. Jack had ice winds on the trails of Pitch, and he would sit at her window with his ice map in front of him, hearing whispers and rumours in the air for any trace of him. She would always have a few more questions, that Jack answered with amusement, and they would occasionally stop all their work to lug snow at each other.

Jack knew he didn't have to come to Arendelle to do this work. He could do it from anywhere. But he liked sitting with her. And from the look of joy on her face at his arrival, he expected she waited for him. That look made him warm up from the inside, and he would come just to see it.

"So," Elsa began, and Jack knew it was going to be the start of another question. He had raised his staff to summon the map, and now lowered it.

"So?" he asked.

"If the Guardians take care of all the children of the world... how come we've never met before?" The seriousness of her tone caused Jack to look into her face. She feigned unconcern, but this question was important to her. In fact, it was a tad accusatory. Hidden in those words, Jack could hear a cry. Where were you? I was so alone and so sad and so afraid. It was your duty to take care of me. I was also a child. Why weren't you there?

Jack felt guilty. He had pieced together a rough idea of her life story from phrases here and there, and knew she had a secluded, closed-of childhood. He shifted from his lazy sprawl into a more upright position. "I work with snow, Elsa. You don't really have much of that here in Arendelle." Her raised eyebrows caused him to add, "Natural, weather-connected snow. That's my domain."

She nodded in understanding, looking a little embarrassed by her question.

"I'm sure the others have been doing their jobs here, though." Jack added, "Santa must have come on Christmas. Tooth must have sent her fairies to get your teeth," he smiled, grateful that Arendelle hadn't been abandoned just because he hadn't been there, feeling a pang of affection for his fellow Guardians, "You must celebrate Easter? Well, who got you the eggs but the Easter Bunny? And of course, Sandman was behind every happy, peaceful dream." Jack looked to her, and was glad to see her smile.

"Yes," she said, laughing softly, "I suppose I have the Guardians to thank for perhaps the only happy memories of my childhood." She froze after she said those words, as though shocked by the loneliness and raw emotion that oozed from them.

"Hey," Jack teased softly, "At least you existed to them. Trust me, living at a distance is better than not being visible to them at all." She looked at him, apologetic.

"I suppose we have a lot in common, don't we, Jack?"

"I suppose we do."

"Well," she said, trying to be cheerful, "Now I have Anna, and Kristoff; and even Olaf and Sven," she hesitated as she continued, "and you?" She looked at him, waiting for a response.

"And me," Jack agreed, sprawling into the snow again, feeling ridiculously happy. She brightened up, and turned to look at her papers. Jack had lost interest in work. He watched her, then shifted his staff. A cold wind blew through the room, scattering the pages into the air.

"Hey!" Elsa cried, standing up and glaring at him, "You can be such a child, sometimes."

"I stay with them," he responded with a grin, "It rubs off." He stood up beside her and continued, "And besides, you haven't been much fun since I gave you my name. Only play with strangers, do you?"

She tried hard to keep her glare angry, but a smile slipped through, and he could notice the challenge in her eyes. Jack responded by bending into a ready crouch. They stood across the room, each waiting for the other to make the first move, pieces of paper slowly drifting to the ground around them.

A knock at the door caused Elsa to look away, and Jack stood straight, sighing dejectedly.

"C-come in," she said distractedly.

A guard stood at the door, watching his Queen stand in the middle of her room with sheets flying all over and a random pile of snow lying in one corner. He took in the scene slowly, and then bowed, keeping his face neutral. "My Queen."

"Yes?" Elsa asked. Jack marveled at the immediate change in her demeanor. She wasn't relaxed and mischievous anymore. She stood tall and poignant with her chin held high amidst the chaos in her room. She looked powerful and regal.

"Is that," the guard asked hesitantly, looking at the sheets on the floor, "the official guest list for the wedding that was sent in for your approval?"

Elsa looked at the sheets, her face going red. Jack roared with laughter, unable to contain himself. His reaction irritated her, and Jack could tell she was itching to turn around and tell him to shut up, except she couldn't afford to look any more foolish in front of the Guard than she already did; and talking to a pile of snow was most certainly foolish.

"I was going through it," she said apologetically, "It slipped from my hand."

Without questioning how the sheets had 'slipped' all over the room, the guard bent to pick them up. Elsa took the opportunity to stare at Jack threateningly; he just smiled back some more.

"We need the final list tonight, your Highness," the Guard said as he worked, "We need to send the invites tomorrow."

Elsa responded to the Guard, but Jack had lost interest. She had work to do. He waved good bye as he walked to the window. She waved back even as she spoke to the guard, a sweet smile on her face, her anger forgotten. The guard's confused look embarrassed her and Jack laughed again. For all her proprietary, she could be pretty silly sometimes. He loved it. He leaped out the window. He'd come back next day.

**xxxx**

**This for me, personally, is an important chapter since it shows the first proper bonding and interaction between our lead pair – I hope you like it! It is also perhaps the only 'relaxed moment' we will see for a while now. (fair warning! :P)**

**Thanks for all the encouragement – readers are the reason writers exist!**


	13. Chapter 13

Anna's wedding was in two days, and Elsa was going crazy under the pressure. So much needed to be done, and it all had to be done 'properly'. She missed her parents acutely; and was thinking about how much they would have enjoyed the event, and also how they would have handled everything so well. She could have been the responsible older sister and still had fun. Now she had to be the older sister _and_ the parent. She glanced towards the window again. Jack usually sat at the window upon his arrival, watching to see if she was free. Because of this, she kept looking to see if he had come. Since the time he'd been absent for a few days, Elsa secretly worried one day he wouldn't show. She breathed a sigh of relief when he arrived, brushing snow off his hair. Who had he been playing with this time?

"Jack!" she cried, a little louder than she had intended. She stepped out from behind the closet door so that he'd see her.

"Hey!" he responded with a grin, stepping into the room.

"I was waiting for you!" she said, impatient, "Come here."

Apparently he was in a mischievous mood. He grinned at her words, but stood standing where he was, not moving an inch.

"Why? What happened?"

"Well, just come here!"

"But why?"

"Really, Jack!" Elsa exclaimed, coming over and pulling at the sleeve of his hoodie and dragging him along, "You love to harass me." It wasn't enough that Anna was such a baby. Jack had to be one too. He grinned, and Elsa shook her head. They had come to stand in front of the closet. Two huge party gowns hung there.

"What do you think?"

She looked at him, and then at the dresses; then she did it again. Glancing between the two so quickly gave her a headache, but she couldn't control herself. She secretly feared she was picking up traits from Anna.

"Impressive," Jack commented, for once sounding sincere, inspecting them from top to bottom.

"I'm thinking of wearing this pink one for the wedding," Elsa said, "But the blue is also lovely. I still have to ask Anna."

She felt a little silly discussing this with Jack instead of Anna, but whenever she met Anna there was so much they needed to discuss about _her_ look that Elsa somehow never got time to discuss herself. Besides, it was Anna's special day, not hers; so she was uncomfortable asking Anna to drop her arrangements and come help her chose what she would wear. Not to say that Anna wouldn't do it, of course. The amount of attention Anna gave her sometimes scared her.

"I have a feeling you should go with blue," Jack said, stepping back and spinning his staff. Tiny snowflakes floated around him. He was restless and full of energy, and rarely stood still. Just looking at him could make her feel tired. It was amazing, and kind of cute.

She walked up to the closet and pulled out the dress, holding it in front of herself. "Just say its perfect and I'll put it away and not bother you anymore. I just needed a second opinion in case Anna doesn't get time," she spoke as she brushed the dress down.

The door burst open, and they both turned to look, surprised. Anna stood several feet inside the room, looking around with a suspicious look on her face. Her eyes rested on Elsa, and then on the mirror several feet away - very obviously not in front of Elsa.

"Who were you showing that to?" she asked, her tone accusatory.

"I..." Elsa began, her mouth drying up and heart beat rising.

Kristoff appeared at the door, an apologetic smile on his face. "Hi," he said awkwardly, even as he slowly stepped in and put his arm around Anna's, dragging her backward, "I'm sorry about that. Anna can be a little silly sometimes. We'll just go." He then began whispering furiously into Anna's ear. Words like _rude_ and _paranoid_ floated in the air.

"No," Anna cried, prying Kristoff's hands off herself, "I heard you talking! Who were you talking to? Elsa, what is going on with you?"

Elsa slowly placed the dress on the nearest table, her mind reeling. What should she say? What could she say? She looked to Jack. He shrugged, then stood uncomfortably in one corner of the room, looking embarrassed to be intruding on a 'family argument'. He gestured towards the window, but Elsa shook her head slowly. She wanted him to stay. He went to sit on the table.

"So many years, you've been completely cut off from me," Anna began, her voice so heavy that it made Elsa's heart break a little, "I know it wasn't your fault, but it's what happened. After so long, after working so hard, finally, we managed to find each other; to get back to each other. I know this is new to you. I know you've always been quite, and I know you're used to being private, but we are a family! Kristoff says I should give you space and time, and you will open up eventually; and that's what I do. But the past few weeks have been almost like before. You work or you stay in the room. We don't meet, we don't talk! Where are you? What is going on in your life? I'm here for you, Elsa! You have to let me in. At least be with me for my wedding! You're pushing me away! Again!"

"That's not true..." Elsa whispered, trembling. She was afraid. Anna's words rang true, and it scared her. She knew she was keeping a big secret, and it was straining their bond. But how could she tell Anna about her invisible friend? She was already asking too much. Wasn't she, an ice magic wielding queen, trouble enough? Anna had looked at a monster and still seen her sister, and Elsa was so grateful. But how much more could she take? Did she have to accept even more of Elsa's strangeness, embrace it and love it as part of her sister? Elsa was afraid she'd reach her limit, and Anna would refuse to accept and love her any more.

"Elsa, the ice skating rink." It was Jack, looking out the window from his spot on the table. Elsa realized her strong emotions were probably bringing a snowstorm there instead of the usual light snowfall. She took a deep breath, reigning the power in.

"Is that what you plan to wear at the wedding?" Anna asked, tears now in her eyes, "Who were you showing it to? Why didn't you show it to me? I would have loved to help."

Elsa turned, facing the other way. Tears threatened to pour down her own cheeks. She heard Kristoff consoling Anna, "That's enough. You're being too hard on her."

"Elsa, please..." Anna whispered, sliding to the floor like she used to not so long ago, outside Elsa's bedroom door. After so much effort, was the difference in their relationship only that she blocked Anna away from inside the room rather than outside? Was she so used to keeping to herself that she couldn't be any other way? She had let Anna into her life, but not into her heart. She loved Anna dearly, but kept her at a distance; not wanting herself to ever be a factor that derailed her life. But was she causing more damage this way?

"She looks like a believer," Jack said softly, and Elsa was shocked at his words. She pondered them for a while. She thought of her sister; kind, and trusting, and brave. She would stick with Elsa, through thick and thin. She would never let her go. That was her best quality.

"She is one," Elsa whispered, then turned to Anna. It was time.

**xxxx**

**Thanks for reading! :) Please review/follow!**


	14. Chapter 14

Jack fidgeted on the table. He had been sitting at the same spot too long, and was also perhaps uncomfortable with his secrets being laid bare so openly. Elsa felt guilty, but he hadn't stopped her, and she had taken it as permission to continue. Kristoff had shifted a vase off a stand, and now sat on the stand precariously, his expression confused and skeptical. Elsa only had eyes for Anna. She looked confused; blinking rapidly as though trying to take it all in.

"So Santa Claus... Tooth Fairy... the Easter Bunny..." Anna squinted her eyes as she tried to remember who she was missing.

"Sandman," Elsa prompted.

"Right. They are all actual creatures working as 'Guardians' of the children of the world, and Jack Frost is the spirit of winter and one of them."

Elsa nodded encouragingly. Anna's tone was neutral, and Elsa couldn't gauge whether she spoke with skepticism or belief.

"And he has become a friend of yours. He comes over in the evenings and you guys practice snow magic and chat and... have fun?"

"But you can't prove any of it," Kristoff added from the back, "Because unless we believe in him, we can't see him?" He was trying very hard to sound as neutral as Anna, but disbelief dripped from his words. He looked at Elsa as though trying to decide if everything she was saying was an elaborate lie or if she was just going insane.

A lying or crazed monster. Panic seized Elsa's heart as she realized she could very well lose her sister if this conversation ended badly.

"Do you trust me?" she asked Anna insistently, her heart hanging in the balance as it waited for a response to the words.

"With all my being," Anna said, without missing a beat, "With my life."

"Then believe me," Elsa implored.

"I believe you Elsa. I believe you blindly," Anna insisted, "If you told me to jump out that window and wait for your invisible friend to catch me, I would."

"I don't mind," Jack muttered, making ice patterns on the table.

"You will do no such thing!" Kristoff cried out, standing up and coming closer in case Anna made any crazy moves.

Elsa had been looking at Jack, his words having drawn her attention. She turned to see Anna looking at her intently.

"He's here?" she asked.

Elsa hesitated before answering, "Sitting on that table."

Anna turned to look at the table, and the room fell silent. After a few minutes passed, Elsa's heart sank. She couldn't see him, and so she wouldn't believe her. The one person in Arendelle who loved her unconditionally would stop doing so, because she would think she had been lied to.

"He looks like that sculpture you made the other day!" Anna exclaimed, and all eyes snapped to her. Jack dropped his staff, then jumped off the table and picked it up again.

"Oh!" Anna cooed, all seriousness gone, giving way to giggly excitement, "You made such a perfect sculpture of him. He looks just as cute." Now she was teasing. She was angry at her just minutes back, and now she was teasing! "Did you see it?" Jack was taken aback at being accosted, and took a second before answering.

"Ah... no," he raised an eyebrow at Elsa, and she blushed, "Like you said, she is quite a mystery."

Anna laughed, then grabbed Jack's hand and shook it. He responded with a kind smile, and Elsa felt grateful.

"So you're her boyfriend?"

That had him lose his charm pretty quick. He looked shocked, and a little panicked, but Elsa beat him to a response, "No, Anna, come on! He's a friend. Don't embarrass him."

"Fine, jeez" Anna muttered. Elsa looked at Jack. He had regained his composure. There was nothing unexpected or wrong about his reaction, but Elsa felt a pang of anger. Why had he looked so appalled? Was the idea of her being someone's 'girlfriend' that disturbing? She shook the feeling off.

Anna had turned to Kristoff. He looked at the exchange with a dazed look on his face. "Well, come on," Anna said to him, dragging him to Jack, "Come meet our new family friend."

Kristoff looked around, his eyes roaming the room helplessly.

"He can't see me," Jack observed.

"You can't see him?" Anna asked Kristoff, her tone shocked, "He's standing right here!"

"Uh..." Kristoff began, his expression apologetic, "No, Anna. I don't see anything here."

"I'm not surprised," Jack explained, "Only complete belief in our existence makes us visible, and it is not an easy thing." Anna looked at him, unconvinced, so Jack rolled his eyes and spoke in detail, "Look, only children see us - and its because of their innocence, and such faith and sense of wonder. My guess is Elsa sensed me before she actually saw me, and that helped her." He looked to Elsa, and she nodded in agreement.

"Anna, you are, I don't know, an exception. But even for you, it was your complete faith in your sister and decision to believe whatever she said what made me real for you. No such luck for Kristoff. Like any other adult, he doesn't see me."

Everyone was silent for a moment. Elsa again realised how easily Anna could have not seen him.

"He says you don't believe in him, so you can't see him," Anna said to Kristoff, her tone accusatory.

Kristoff looked very uncomfortable. "I'm trying."

Anna smiled, then kissed him on the cheek. "I know," she whispered, then turned to Jack, "We won't intrude on your evening plans. You guys enjoy. I'll see you at our wedding. It was so nice to meet you." She smiled and then turned towards the door, still holding on to Kristoff. He glanced at Elsa, his expression confused, and it was her turn to give him an apologetic grin.

As they left, Anna called back with a laugh, "I can't believe you were making a fuss about Kristoff bringing his rock troll family when you yourself are bringing the very Spirit of Winter."

As Elsa watched her sister depart, relief washed over her. It was over, and it had gone decently well. She turned to look at Jack. He was smiling goofily, "She isn't fazed by much, is she?"

"Tell me about it. She finds out her sister has scary ice powers and her first reaction was to run after her to console her."

"Poor Kristoff though."

They both laughed.

"You're invited to the wedding, Jack, and Anna doesn't take no for an answer."


	15. Chapter 15

Sneaking a peek at Elsa to make sure she wasn't watching, Jack pulled at his collar again, this time strongly enough to loosen it a bit. He had never worn a suit in his life, and honestly he didn't see the reason to wear one now - when only Elsa and Anna could see him. He watched the freaky talking stones around Kristoff, and he could have sworn they looked back. Maybe Elsa, Anna and a bunch of stones. He shook his head at the abundance of magic even outside the realm of the Guardians.

He looked around the grand hall, a little intimidated by the number of people. Each and every one of them was dressed impeccably, and carried themselves with an air that made him want to smack them. That was why he liked children - simple, honest and not one bit pretentious. These people were full of themselves, and eyed each other critically. Delicately they would pick at food and drinks that servers offered around the room, even though Jack was sure they were famished. He let out a short laugh, amused by their antics.

He looked back at Elsa, who stood at the altar, talking with the priest. Now she was proof that it was possible to be elegant and full of poise without being a pretentious snob. She looked stunning in the dark blue gown, but the crown rested on her tidy bun more like a responsibility than an adornment. He could see her feel the weight of it gravely, but she carried it gracefully. He longed to see her back in her room, relaxed and happy.

He turned his attention to Kristoff, and felt a sort of kinship. Here was another person feeling completely out of place, but unlike Jack, he did not have the privilege of being invisible. He was dressed to match though - it was his wedding after all. He wore the royal suit comfortably, as though he had worn one all his life. A sword hung at his side, and a slash mark adorned his cheek from the many training rounds. From what Elsa had told Jack, Anna had been very upset that Kristoff would be sporting a prominent injury on the day of the wedding, but the General had been clear that if the princess wasn't marrying a prince, he was going to make sure he turned the commoner into one - including training at swordsmanship. To his credit, he stood tall and straight, if a bit nervous. The rocks stood near him, smiling and encouraging.

Jack felt restless, this was too slow. He looked at the children around the hall. There were few, and they all sat quiet and bored. Not our type of place, is it? Jack thought with a smile.

He watched a rather fat man in a navy blue uniform beckon one of the waiters who carried a tray of wine. Jack wiggled his fingers, a fun plan taking form in his mind, but he noticed Elsa, and this time she was looking back at him and smiling. Immediately, he stood straight and smiled back. She beckoned him discreetly, and in keeping with the atmosphere around him, Jack elegantly strolled across the hall to her.

"You look like a gentleman, except for that staff," she mumbled, looking straight ahead at the doors instead of him at her side.

"Well, the staff is an extension of me," he replied, amused by her methods of discretion, "And like me, it isn't going to change."

She looked at him then, straight in the eyes, "You don't need to change. You're perfect."

Jack blinked, unused to such straight compliments. Elsa looked away, blushing. Moments like these made him very uncomfortable, making him want to stay forever and run away at the same time. It confused and disturbed him that simple words from someone could influence him so strongly - it had never happened before.

"Stay with me, please," Elsa said, fidgeting with her gloves, "My sister is getting married and I'm so excited and nervous and scared at the same time. Tell me what to do!"

Jack smiled, kept his hand on her shoulder and whispered into her ear, "You can start by unfreezing the ground around you."

Elsa looked down, shocked, and a second later the ice receded. Jack decided he would be giving her some lessons to help her better control her powers, but after he found Pitch. He checked his pocket for the vial - it was still there.

The doors opened, and they all looked up to see Anna, glowing and smiling, gliding down the aisle in a gorgeous white gown. Little girls followed her, holding her trail. She looked beautiful, and Jack felt so happy for them. He turned to look at Kristoff. The joy on his face was overwhelming. Elsa had grabbed a hold of Jack's arm, and he looked to see tears in her eyes as she regarded her sister.

When Anna reached the altar, she finally tore her eyes away from Kristoff to look at her sister. She hugged her tightly, then looked at Jack and flashed a bright grin. They all turned to look at the altar.

The priest wasn't there. Instead, a tall gentleman stood in front of them, smiling brightly. Jack guessed he was one of the royal guests - he certainly looked the part. The long sideburns perhaps were too tidy for Jack's taste; but then he wasn't the authority in fashion. It surprised him then, when everyone standing beside him reacted with shocked intakes of breath and horrified shrieks. Kristoff moved forward, hiding Anna behind him, his hand reaching for the pummel of his sword. He was looking at Elsa, and Jack realized he was waiting for orders from the Queen.

"You weren't invited, Prince Hans," Elsa growled, and Jack was shocked by the vehemence in her words.

"No," Hans replied, completely unperturbed, "But I've been waiting for the event for quite some time now. I wouldn't miss it for the world. The perfect opportunity to showcase to every royal in and around Arendelle who should really be leading them."

"Guards, seize him," Elsa announced, and sounds of shifting and movement could be heard around the hall. Jack looked around to notice their men around the hall - each one of their guards was held by enemy guards in white and navy, swords at their necks. The enemy guards were more in numbers in fact, because a few spare came forward and stood behind Hans. Jack itched to react, but decided he wouldn't interfere if it wasn't required. What could some human do to hurt Elsa anyway? He rose off the floor and took a round of the hall, assessing the situation.

"Do you surrender?" Hans asked, a satisfied smile playing on his lips.

"Are you really asking the Snow Queen to surrender?" Elsa asked, threateningly. Cold icy wind blew around her, and Kristoff moved Anna away from it.

"I knew you'd be difficult," Hans complained, taking off his gloves and running his hands through his hair, "I could kill you all. But I'm a kind man. I'll keep Anna alive. Marrying the princess would be the most appropriate method to acquire the title. But you, Elsa, are a dangerous threat and will have to be eliminated."

Elsa laughed, shocked at his confidence, but his words made Jack uncomfortable, and he flew back towards Elsa. Hans raised his hand, but they were empty, devoid of any weapons. It felt wrong, and Jack flew faster. A large fireball erupted from his hands, and shot fast towards Elsa. She stood at her spot, frozen in shock, not reacting.

When the flaming ball was a few feet away from her, she turned her head and raised her hands to shield her eyes. No ice emerged, no snow flew. A scream clawed its way from Jack's throat, but he swallowed it, putting his energy into getting to her, staff raised. Anna's scream, however, echoed through the halls.

**xxxx**

**Yes! My final surprise for the readers – a second villain. :) I'd like to clear out that the idea wasn't my own – I've read several theories on sites like tumblr where people have wondered if Hans had fire powers. It seemed like a good idea and so I ran with it! ;)**

**Thank you for staying with me on this adventure and encouraging me with follows and favs and lovely reviews! :)**


	16. Chapter 16

As the heat of the flame came close enough to reflect in her eyes and warm her face, Elsa turned her head and raised her hands to shield her eyes. She felt paralyzed, still not being able to process what she had seen. Had Hans really thrown a _ball of fire_ at her? She tried hard, but seemed to have forgotten how to call on her powers. All she could think, strangely, was 'this is how I look to people when I throw ice blasts at them'. She heard Anna scream, and prayed for it to be quick.

The flame almost reached her and then crashed against an ice wall. A cold wave hit her as ice vaporised inches from her face. She looked up to see Hans' face; it was distorted by the ice that still stood in the way and also by displeasure at having his surprise attack defeated.

Beside her, Jack stood, breathing heavily.

"Are you out of your mind?" he cried, between gulps of air, "You have ice powers! He threw a ball of fire! How complicated was it?"

"You saved my life," she whispered gratefully, wanting to hug him, not only in gratitude but also to get over the fear that still strummed through her.

"Is this a common phenomenon?" Jack asked, eyeing Hans, "Do a lot of people in Arendelle have magical powers? Gods, the Guardians know nothing of what's going on in the human world!"

"No!" Elsa replied hastily, "I thought I was the only one! I didn't know Prince Hans could do that. He certainly didn't exhibit it last time we met."

Hans stood with his eyebrows raised, his hands glowing red. "Talking to yourself?" he asked, "You really have gone crazy, Elsa. Don't you see how big a threat you are to your people? Give up and no one gets hurt."

Elsa took a deep breath, and pulled at her strength. She sighed with relief when ice spread around her feet and snow swirled around her. Having Jack beside her helped.

"Fine," Hans said through clenched jaws, "Be that way." He raised his hands, and flames erupted, crashing against the ice wall. It began melting rapidly. Jack raised his staff and began reinforcing it. Elsa helped.

The sound of clashing of swords distracted her, and she noticed that fights had erupted all around the hall between her soldiers and Hans'. Worrying about Anna and Kristoff, she turned to see that Hans' soldiers had advanced on Anna, and Kristoff was keeping them at bay. Despite being fresh out of training, he was doing a decent job, especially considering it was him against two of them. But Elsa wasn't sure how long he would last. He realized that too, apparently, for he spoke between strikes, "Anna, run."

"No, I'm not leaving you guys behind."

"Don't be difficult!" he grunted, narrowly ducking a strike and swiping at his enemy in return, "This is serious!"

A third soldier was sneaking up on him, and Anna picked up a vase and threw it at his head. "I know!" she panted, "That's why I have to stay."

As more approached, fear gripped Elsa. "Stay away from them!" she shouted and sent an icy blast at the soldiers. It missed them by a few feet, almost freezing Kristoff's leg, but he jumped out of the way at the last second.

Both Jack and Hans turned to watch. Hans stopped his futile attack on the wall, realizing he wasn't getting anywhere.

"Right," he said, "Let's attack you in the heart first. I'm sufficiently upset to not want Anna alive anymore. All thanks to you, Elsa." He flourished his hands towards Anna, and sent a fireball straight for her. Horrified and with no time to think, Elsa quickly raised both her arms and threw an icy wind towards her sister. Before the fireball could hit her, Anna went flying into the air, reaching the high ceiling.

As Anna almost reached the ceiling, she slowed down. She hung in mid air for a second, and then began falling rapidly, her gown and hair flipping around her. Elsa aimed below Anna, and an ice column began to rapidly rise upwards to catch her. A scene from her childhood flashed before her eyes. Elsa and Anna, tiny girls then, played in this very hall; Elsa creating ice steps, Anna jumping from one ice column to the next. Elsa had accidentally hit her then. Anna had almost died. It had been the night everything changed; the night her parent's fascination with her powers turned to fear.

Her power died; her hands drifted to her side, trembling. Kristoff stood beside her; muscles tense, eyes watching Anna intently. Noticing the change, he turned to her.

"What are you doing? Catch her!" he cried insistently.

"No," Elsa whispered, shaking.

"Elsa, help her!"

"I don't want to hurt her."

"She's going to die!" Kristoff shouted, but Elsa couldn't. She couldn't hit her sister. Kristoff saw it in her eyes. He realized she couldn't help. He turned to look at Anna then, about fifteen feet off the ground.

"JACK!" he cried.

As though from a world far away, Elsa saw her sister fall. And then, icy winds swept in and a few feet above the ground, Anna stopped falling. Jack floated behind her, his arms gripping her across the torso. Her eyes were wide as she looked down at the ground, and then at Jack behind her.

"He saved her," Kristoff breathed gratefully, a tremor in his voice.

"You see him now," Elsa observed, still in a trance.

"Oh Lord, I had to believe with all my heart that he existed and had heard me," Kristoff said, still shaken, "Who else would save her?"

Who else indeed? Clearly not Elsa. Tears filled her eyes as the floor around her froze. She stepped away from Kristoff, afraid she might hurt him. It was happening again. She was losing control.

**xxxx**

**Thank you for reading. Please let me know what you think! :)**


	17. Chapter 17

Jack landed next to Elsa and Kristoff, releasing Anna. She kissed him on the cheek, whispered a thanks, and rushed into Kristoff's arms. He gave her a tight hug, and Jack feared for a second that he would break some bones. When they let each other go, he turned and gave Jack a grateful smile.

"Looks like you're saving all the damsels in distress, today," Kristoff commented.

So the guy could see him. Jack smiled, "Must be my lucky day." He turned to look at Elsa, who looked visibly disturbed. It must have been hard to watch her sister almost fall to her death - but why on Earth didn't she catch her herself?

The hall had erupted in complete chaos as the two armies begun fighting openly. Jack decided he needed to look into that first and took off. Hans' men were more in number and had the element of surprise. Added to that was the fact that Hans was personally monitoring their actions and was burning down all of Elsa's soldiers who seemed to be overpowering his. It was agonizing to watch.

Jack flew around the hall, putting out the fires, saving the soldiers he came across. Many lay burnt and mangled. At one place, icy spikes emerged from the ground, and Jack had to save an Arendelle soldier from falling on them. He wondered briefly what purpose Elsa had thought those dangerous spikes would serve, but the sights in front of him didn't let him stay in thoughts for long. He had fought many wars, but they had never been this gory. Never had he had to face dying soldiers. It disturbed him to his core, and slowed him down. A few times he sent ice blasts towards Hans, but he seemed to be engulfed in a heat wave, and all ice sent his way lost power before reaching him. Jack knew that the best way to get things under control was to defeat Hans; the rest of his soldiers would back off once they stopped getting his support. But he was like an inferno, and had obviously come prepared for ice attacks. Jack needed the element of surprise. He considered bringing in a raging storm and burying everything under snow, but a lot of innocents could potentially be harmed.

A few soldiers fought behind Jack, and Hans' men had almost overpowered Elsa's. An ice blast arrived, freezing a large section of the wall above them, while they fought on unaffected. Another arrived, and froze one of Hans' soldiers and two of Elsa's. Jack raised his eyebrows, and turned to look at Elsa standing a little far off. She flexed her fingers, let out a loud frustrated breath and turned away. Using his staff to shatter the ice, he freed the two soldiers and headed for Elsa.

Anna was approaching her, but Elsa backed away, raising her arms protectively. "Go away, Anna. I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't," Anna insisted, inching closer.

"Please!" Elsa begged, her voice so full of pain that Anna stopped in her tracks. Jack landed beside Anna, handing her the staff which she held in uncomfortable fingers, and then headed towards Elsa.

"Elsa."

"Go away."

Jack walked briskly towards her, but she rushed back, screaming, "I don't want to hurt you!"

"I'm literally the essence of snow!" Jack said, "You think you can hurt me?"

That gave her pause, and she looked at him, her face full of fear. Jack reached her, and they stood facing each other, shouts and cries in the background. Jack felt the urgency of the situation, and he could tell Elsa did too. She was strumming with energy and panic and fear.

"They are going to die, Jack," she whispered, "He's going to kill them. And I can't help. I'm just making it worse."

"Elsa," Jack breathed, stepping closer and taking her face in both his hands, their foreheads almost touching. He looked deep into her eyes so that for a moment it seemed nothing existed but them.

"Your problem isn't fear of the enemy," he whispered, "Its fear of your own powers. You carry them like a burden; like a large sword too heavy and uncomfortable for you to wield. When you need them, you lift them and swing them around. In simpler times, it works, but under stress, you just lose control." She was looking at him intently, drinking in every word. He spoke on, urgently, "They are not a heavy weapon, Elsa. They are an extension of you; like your arms, or your legs. Don't work too hard. Don't think; just feel. They come from the very core of who you are. Accept them, love them, trust them - they _are_ you."

He could see the struggle in her eyes. "Let it go. Stop blocking and controlling yourself. You won't unleash the apocalypse. Let it go."

A tear trailed down her cheek, and Jack wiped it away with this thumb, wishing they weren't where they were. She nodded. Immediately, a whirlwind surrounded them, temperatures dropping to way below zero. From outside their personal storm, Jack could hear Anna shouting, terrified of what was happening to her sister. It lasted a few seconds, then died.

Jack stepped back. "Ready?"

Elsa took a deep breath, then nodded, "Yes."

Jack looked around, assessing the situation. The fight was almost over. The guests had been gathered in one corner as hostages, along with the few unarmed soldiers who had been captured. The rest were dead. Having taken over the entire hall completely, Hans had now turned his attention to them.

"As long as I don't hurt you or your sister, you just don't get completely involved in the fight," Hans said accusingly, "I'm sure all your guests have now witnessed how concerned you are about them."

"You keep him distracted," Jack whispered to Elsa, "I'll attack him from behind."

She nodded, and then swirled her hands. Ice flew from all directions to form two large heaps in front of her, and then the heaps slowly took the form of large snow monsters. Their eyes glowed as they stood ten feet tall, advancing on Hans. He looked momentarily taken aback, uncertainty clouding his eyes, then he firmed up his stance and attacked.

Flames rose from his body, and flew towards the snow monsters. They began melting rapidly, but continued forward. Elsa sent in waves of snow, reinforcing her melting soldiers. They advanced slowly on Hans, and he moved back, one step at a time.

"Men!" he cried, "Get her!"

Some of his soldiers left their posts around the hostages and ran for Elsa. Kristoff blocked them, sword in hand. "That's not fair," he said fiercely, "This was supposed to be one on one." Jack smiled. The guy was gaining confidence with a sword. But he wouldn't be able to hold them off for long.

Jack flew across the hall, putting out tiny fires that had started all over the place, and landed directly behind Hans. Being invisible, it was almost too easy. 'Prince Hans' didn't look very intimidating from the derriere. As was expected, he was pouring fire forward with all his might, and had his back completely unprotected. Jack could see the look of fierce concentration on Elsa's face, and knew he had to act quickly. He sneaked up closer and grabbed his staff tighter; calling on his power.

Then, he raised his staff and with a cry pointed forward. Large beams of ice erupted from the staff and flew across and hit Hans. He arched his back in shock, his eyes going wide. However, before he had time to react, he was completely trapped in a thick layer of ice. Within the block of ice, he stood frozen, his hands still extended forward and face angry.

On the other side, Elsa hesitated a moment, watching Hans' still form, then dropped her hands with a relieved sigh. The snow monsters disintegrated. Anna and Kristoff exchanged reassuring glances, then rushed off in different directions; Anna towards Elsa and Kristoff towards the hostages.

The sisters hugged tightly, then looked around with sorrow filled eyes at the dead guards around the hall. They spoke softly, reassuring each other. Anna's wedding gown was torn from one side and tears streaked her face; but her face remained defiant. Elsa looked tired and morose, but stood as regal as ever. They all looked comfortable with each other, and for a second Jack felt out of place. Then, Elsa's eyes found his, and grew soft.

She seemed on the verge of coming up to him, but a uniformed man approached her from behind. He looked bruised and battered, but otherwise okay. Elsa began speaking with him, gesturing at the men around the hall and also at the hostages, that Kristoff and some of the guards were ushering out the giant doors. Anna turned to look at him, a friendly twinkle in her eye. Jack smiled back, glad she was okay. She had begun to remind him of his sister from another life.

He rose a little off the ground, considering how else he could help. His heart ached for the injured and dead. In the chaos of the battle, no one had noticed what was happening. But if he started carrying people to the door now, it would clearly raise eyebrows. And people had had enough of the abnormal for the day.

A loud crack pulled at his attention, and he turned to look. His heart pounded in his chest as he watched a large crack make its way across the block of ice holding Hans. Within, Hans glowed almost red, and the ice around him melted rapidly.

"Elsaaa," Jack called out.

**xxxx**

**Hope you guys enjoyed. Fight scenes aren't exactly my forte. Yes, this will drag another chapter or two, please be patient – its all necessary for the story. :)**

**Do leave feedback – it's the fuel that keeps me going.**

**In response to a review asking why Hans doesn't just attack his own family for the throne. Firstly, they know of his powers and are well prepared – so no element of surprise. Secondly, even for villains, killing your own parents and family is a bit too dark – and I'm not putting Hans in that category – yet. Defeating them, overpowering them – sure. Killing? Nah. **

**Hope this satisfies. :)**


	18. Chapter 18

The desperation in Jack's voice leaped at her, and Elsa turned to look at him raising his staff at the block of ice holding Hans. It was melting rapidly. Before Jack had time to reseal it, it blasted, pieces of ice flying in all directions.

"Hurry!" she cried as she turned to General Garrison. He had come over to express his 'admiration' at how she had saved the day, and then to talk about evacuating the guests and carrying away the dead. Obviously they did not have as much time as they had thought. The man nodded at her and sprinted off towards the doors, urging the people to move out faster.

When Elsa turned to look back, her heart sank. Hans stood with his fists out and body blazing, powerful and angry, assessing the situation. His men had been captured and the guests were leaving. He hollered, and the fire around him rose to the ceiling.

Jack flew in to stand beside her. Immediately she felt stronger. She felt certain that if it weren't for him, Hans would have won quite some time back.

"How come his clothes don't catch fire?" he asked suddenly.

Elsa was taken aback by the random question. "Jack," she reprimanded, and then rolled her eyes. A powerful support, yes; mature, no.

"Elsa," Hans screamed, pointing a fiery finger at her, "If I don't win, you don't win!" She was surrounded by immature people.

He lifted his hands upwards, and flames flew in their direction, sailing many feet above their heads. Jack and Elsa gave each other a surprised look, then turned to see the doors of the hall and the curtains on them on fire. Several people backed away. The crowd moved back towards the hall, but more balls of flame arrived, setting fire to curtains and paintings all around the hall. Panic seized them, and they began running in all directions.

"Is he crazy?" Jack cried, "He'll burn the place down!" It was a valid question.

"Are you crazy?" Elsa shouted to Hans, "You'll kill everyone, including yourself."

"Flames can't hurt me, my dear," Hans said, grinning maniacally, "I will rise from the ashes of your palace like a phoenix. You and your supporters will be dead. I will rule. I will _finally_ rule."

"Yes, he is," Elsa said to Jack as she turned and ran towards the crowds, "He's completely crazy." Hans threw a fiery ball at Elsa's back, but Jack put it out with a large snow ball. Reaching the door, Elsa raised her hands and ice walls rose from the ground, large and dominating and with a big central hole. An ice staircase assembled itself, rising from the floor, through the hole and outside.

"Go!" Elsa commanded, and the guards started ushering the people along the staircase. She turned to see that Jack had put out a majority of the fires around the hall. However, the whole structure had been severely damaged, and it was clear that the hall would collapse any second. As though in response to her thoughts, a large pillar a little distance away leaned steeply. People screamed and rushed over the bridge faster, but the panic made the evacuation less effective as people pushed more and moved less. The guards did their best of the situation, calming the people and ushering them along in a line.

"Kristoff! Anna!" Elsa called, looking at them helping an elderly couple get to their feet. Kristoff nodded, then rushed towards the staircase. Anna followed him with her hands full of her skirt, raised up to her knees, and the train dragging behind. Briefly Elsa thought about how her mother's dress was ruined.

"I can't believe you were going to marry this guy!" Kristoff shouted back at Anna as he sprinted. "I know I will never hear the end of this!" Anna complained.

A loud creak reverberated through the hall, and Elsa watched with horror as a portion of the roof collapsed. She threw large ice blasts at the falling debris, and the ice carried it sideways to fall on an empty corner. The rest of the roof held as Jack created large ice pillars and scaffoldings to hold it in place. He floated over a group of small children who had hidden in the corner in fear and who would have been buried under the roof if it weren't for Jack. Elsa smiled as Jack finished securing the roof and then grabbed them and flew over to the staircase. All the while, the children were frozen in shock and fear.

Where was Hans? What was he up to now? Elsa scanned the hall, trying to spot him. It was difficult to do in the midst of so much chaos, but she found him grabbing at a small boy in one corner. In all the pushing and shoving, it was always the small kids that got left behind. But what was Hans doing with him? Did he really care that his actions could hurt the children? For a second, Elsa doubted her judgement of Hans' character. But once he had hauled the child up, he stood to face Elsa; the child held on to in one hand and a fireball in the other. Her stomach turned to ice at the scene. The boy's face was pale with fear, his eyes wide and nose running.

"What are you doing?" Elsa cried, appalled, as she ran across the hall towards them.

"One more step forward, one flake of snow, and I'll fry him."

Elsa stood unmoving, fearful of Hans' threat to hurt the boy.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked, her hands raised in a gesture of peace, her voice calm and soothing, "Hans, Hans, I know, I know how it feels."

Hans laughed, then said, "Oh my, now that you've realized that I'm stronger than you, you take the route of sentimentality."

Not stronger, Elsa thought, more ruthless. But aloud, she said, "I know how difficult it is to be different, to be feared, to be afraid of your own powers. I know it feels like nobody can love you, that if you want happiness you will have to snatch it - but _that's not true_. Hans, don't do this. You'll regret it. You want love and appreciation - trust me - there are other ways!"

"Don't pretend to know me!" Hans growled. The child fidgeted uncomfortably in his grip, tilting away from the flame. His shoulders shook with silent sobs. So many soldiers had died, she wouldn't be able to bear the lose of a child too.

"You don't know," Hans said through gritted teeth, "what it's like for your parents to discover your powers and decide you would make a better weapon than a son. You don't know what it's like to live a military life at age five, to kill your first man when you're just six! You do not know how it feels to never get any credit for any conquests because your capabilities are a secret, and never get a seat in the crown room when you are the reason the kingdom is as large as it is!" Hans was screaming now, his words echoing in the now almost empty hall, and Elsa backed away at the bitterness in his voice. The flame in his hand flickered larger and the little boys face turned red from the warmth. "Even if I was in line for the throne, they wouldn't give it to me! No matter what I do, they will never trust me. Well it's time I gave their distrust a basis in reality, and gave myself a much deserved position as leader of a kingdom. Now I will take over Arendelle, and using my new kingdom, attack the Southern Isles and take what is rightfully mine!"

With every word, Hans' voice rose in pitch. Jack heard them and flew over, noticing the scene. The flame billowed larger, and the hair on the little boys head singed. He whimpered, but Hans held on tight. Jack arrived and watched in horror.

"No, no, no, no, no!" he cried, his face filled with so much anguish it hurt Elsa to see. Guardian of the children, Elsa realized. Oh, Jack.


	19. Chapter 19

Elsa switched her gaze between Jack and Hans. Jack hovered a few feet away, his grip on the staff tight, watching intently. His staff hummed, gave a loud pulse, and went silent; and all the while Jack watched the child desperately. Never had she seen him look so vulnerable and in distress. She had been deeply disturbed by the sight of the child too, and was very worried; but after a look at Jack, she realized that if any harm came to the child, it would leave a deep scar on him. She would have risked everything to save him even before, but now, with the pain reflecting on Jack's face, a little more desperation had filled within her.

"If he hurts a hair on his head, I'll kill him," Jack growled threateningly.

"You will hurt him, please, Hans," Elsa pleaded, "What do you want?"

"After my entire explanation, you ask what I want? You're pretty thick!"

"What do you want right now?" Elsa insisted, angry at his stupid play of words at a time like this, "What do you want with that boy?"

"I want you to die."

They all stood silently, shocked at his words.

"You are the only thing standing in my way," Hans said, "Stand right there. Let me burn you down. And I promise to not hurt anyone else."

"I _am_ standing right here," Elsa said, eyeing Jack and telling him to take the opportunity to attack, "Let the child go. You think you can kill me? Take the opportunity. Try." She stood at her spot, spreading her arms.

Jack had been circling him slowly, and now floated directly behind him, tense and ready for any opportunity. Hans considered Elsa for a few seconds, then his ego won and he shoved the child aside and raised his arms, forming a large fireball. His fireball flew at Elsa at the same time as she sent in an ice blast, and the attacks collided midway. Simultaneously, Jack attacked from behind. Elsa noticed the small snow ball flying towards Hans with confusion, her attack faltering. A playground size snow ball? Hans somehow sensed it too, because he turned in time to watch the snow ball hurling towards him. He smirked as the ball melted in its path, and the ice vanished completely inches from Hans - to reveal glass within. The object hit him and glass broke, liquid covering his clothes. Hans watched his wet clothes in confusion, then raised his eyes to Elsa's.

Then, he collapsed on the ground, heaving and whimpering. He held his head in his hands, and bent into his own lap, moaning. Elsa panicked, wondering what had happened. She looked at Jack. He wasn't even looking at Hans. He had swept in to grab the child and was now hauling him over to the ice bridge. After handing the child over to Anna, he returned to Elsa.

"Let's go," he said, offering his hand.

"What about Hans?"

"He wanted the hall to collapse on him, remember?"

"Jack!" Elsa exclaimed, "That's pretty dark coming from a Guardian of the children."

"Hans is not a child," Jack countered, "A threat to children, maybe."

Elsa stood her ground, not moving, "You're angry because he was about to hurt that child. But you know we can't leave him to die." After a pause. "Jack."

"Fine," Jack muttered, "I'll come back for him." The ceiling creaked, and several wooden planks and stone portions fell from above. Jack and Elsa raised ice winds and sheets of snow that reached the ceiling and froze along the gaps and weak points. The hall was half frozen after all their effort, and looked to Elsa like a distorted version of her ice palace in the mountains.

Once it was a little stabilized, they looked at each other.

"Him first," Elsa insisted, her face defiant. Jack perhaps understood it was futile to argue, because he gave out an exasperated breath and left. He grabbed Hans, who had curved into a ball and was crying furiously, and streaked across the hall. The ice bridge was empty save for Anna and Kristoff, and a soldier who stood in the background and repeatedly insisted that the Royal family needed to get to safety.

"Take him and get out," Jack instructed, dropping Hans at Kristoff's feet, "This place is going to fall apart any second." Anna looked at the fallen figure with distaste, then turned a concerned face towards Jack. "Elsa?"

"I'll get her." When she looked unconvinced, he added, "Trust me."

Anna looked thoughtful and serious. "I'm doing a lot of blind trusting lately, Jack. Don't make me regret it."

Then the four of them left, Kristoff and the soldier holding Hans between themselves. Elsa was looking at the arriving figure of Jack in relief when she heard a cry from the bridge. Kristoff's sword was lying steaming on the ice bridge, and was slowly melting its way below it. Kristoff himself stood clutching his right hand in his left, a pained expression on his face. The guard had run out, perhaps after Hans, and Anna was quickly pulling Kristoff out too. The bridge collapsed behind them. Hans had probably gotten away, but her family was safe. Right now, she needed to focus on getting out. She looked at Jack. He looked upset by the scene on the bridge, but didn't fly back; choosing to land beside her.

"Another section of the ceiling fell," she said, indicating a hole above them.

"Well," Jack said, looking up, "That's convenient. That'll be our exit then."

Before she could understand what was happening, he had grabbed Elsa and was flying out the hole. She gave out a short scream and then held him tight. They whipped up the grand hall, through the hole in the ceiling and rose into the wide open bright blue sky. It took a few moments for Elsa to get used to the view from such a height. If she wasn't so worried and scared, she would have perhaps been excited about flying. She noticed the collapsed hall underneath them and watched the haggard looking people outside. Everybody seemed to be fine. Anna and Kristoff were hugging. She felt relieved... and a little awkward, with her hands around his torso and her head against his chest. She felt hot and cold at the same time. She could hear his heart beating rapidly, and it was a reassuring sound. Then suddenly, his breath hitched and heart beat soared. He stiffened around her.

What now? Elsa worried.

xx

Jack had never felt so conscious in his life as he did with Elsa in his arms. Just moments ago, he had been feeling so distressed. Never had he faced an enemy ready to kill so willingly and remorselessly. He had lived in the world of children, and these malicious glimpses of the adult humans sickened him. But now, Elsa was in his arms. Her hair tickled his nose, and her hold on him felt like a warm and reassuring hug. It drained his sorrow and anger and fear. He felt like holding on tighter, forever, and it scared the hell out of him. He decided it was best if he took her down to her sister, but then he noticed something a little distance away in the sky. His breath stilled in his lungs as he watched Santa's sleigh approach, with a very uncomfortable looking Bunny sitting shotgun. On noticing Jack, all sickness left his face, to be replaced by shock. The sleigh stopped before Jack and the two occupants stared at him.

"That's not a child, mate," Bunny stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

**xxxx **

**Thanks for reading and for the encouraging reviews! :)**

**TFAArtFreak: You were wondering what the Guardians would think of all this. Well, you're about to found out. ;)**

**katlover12: I know, I know. You hate cliffhangers. But I love them too darn much. They leave a little enthusiasm for what's coming up next!**


	20. Chapter 20

"We heard the emergency beacon," Santa explained as he eyed the scene before him with a surprised and worried look.

"Uh, right," Jack replied awkwardly, remembering the pulse in his staff that he had accidentally triggered in a panic. He looked at Elsa and then at the Guardians in front of him. "Let me get you down," he said to her. She nodded, and he took her down to where Kristoff and Anna sat. They stood up when they saw them, and Anna started speaking hastily, "Are you both okay?" As Elsa began reassuring her sister, Jack lifted off again. He flew straight back to find that Tooth and Sandman had also arrived, and now the five of them floated in a circle uncomfortably. Bunny noticed the scene below, his eyes narrowed in concentration.

"This is Arendelle..." he realized slowly, then looked up at Jack with a shocked expression, "Jack, is this about the Snow Queen?"

Jack didn't respond, just fidgeted with his staff. None of the other Guardians understood Bunny's reference. "Care to explain?" Santa finally asked.

Jack decided it would be best to go with the truth, and steeled himself. "Uh, Bunny and I were passing through here once when he told me rumours about the Snow Queen," he ventured.

"Wow, sure," Bunny muttered, rolling his eyes, "Drag me into this, why don't you."

"I came back to check it out," Jack continued, ignoring him, "And I found her! And, North, she has ice powers just like mine! And- and she can see me," The excitement got to him, and words started tumbling from his mouth faster, "She's a great person. We became friends. I was just attending her sister's wedding, when this Prince from a nearby kingdom crashed the party and started attacking everybody with his _fire powers_." Jack gestured at the collapsed hall below them.

"Why?" Santa asked.

"Huh? Why, what?"

"Why did he attack?"

"I don't know," Jack said, shrugging, "He's crazy. He wants to take over the kingdom. We defeated him, North, but it was really tough. And he got away." Jack looked into Santa's large eyes with a pleading look, "We have to help them find him. Or he could attack again. He could hurt lots of people."

"We don't _have to_ do anything, Jack."

Jack blinked, the energy draining as quickly as it had come. He looked around at his friends, his family, and they all looked back with disapproving faces.

"What do you mean?" he asked, upset, "We're Guardians, we protect!"

"The children," Santa added, "Jack, what you are talking about sounds like a power struggle. Kings attack each other all the time in an attempt to take over kingdoms and become more powerful. We have nothing to do with these selfish, greedy adults. We are concerned only with the children - innocent and pure of heart. _This_... is not our fight. And you will do well to remember that."

Silence hung in the air along with the Guardians, and Jack hoped with all his heart that someone would come to his aid. No one said a word. Apparently, they all sided with Santa.

"Now we chose whom we help and whom we don't?" Jack asked accusingly to the group, then turned to Tooth in hopes of kinder words, "Tooth?"

"I'm not sure we're allowed to involve ourselves in human matters, Jack," Tooth said, "This is about some war for power, not protecting the children."

"But he is hurting children along with the adults!" Jack implored, "Why do you think I sent the emergency beacon? Children were about to die in there! We have to help where we can."

Tooth frowned at the loophole Jack had grabbed at, unsure how to respond. Bunny looked unhappy as well, and Jack felt relieved that he was finally getting through to somebody. He looked at him pleadingly, but Bunny just scratched his head.

"A million things happen all over the world all the time, Jack," Santa said, "We can't get involved in everything. We have our place. You would remember that if you stuck to hanging out with your fellow Guardians and children rather than adults. Have you ever heard of any Guardian doing that? And you never even told us."

"What's the harm?" Jack insisted against Santa's fury, then switched topics, "We are already patrolling to look for Pitch. We can keep our eyes open for Hans as well."

"What's the harm?" Santa repeated angrily, "You have responsibilities, Jack. You cannot indulge in such nonsense. You are a Guardian!"

"I didn't ask to be a Guardian," Jack shouted, frustrated, "You guys came to me. I didn't need you. _You_ needed me."

Jack heard a sharp intake of breath from Tooth. "Jack," she said softly. Guilt gnawed at his stomach, but his anger and frustration overrode the feeling.

"I never wanted any part of this," he continued, jabbing a finger at Santa, "And you never explained the ridiculous numbers of rules that came alongside."

Complete silence again pervaded in the group, and only Jack's breath, heavy with anger, could be heard. Sandman pouted disapprovingly, his expression sad. It was a rare site, and guilt welled up in Jack again.

"I wasn't aware you felt this way," Santa said slowly, "You don't have to be a Guardian if you don't want to, Jack. In fact, we would prefer not to have members that don't have their heart in our mission or what we represent."

"Well, now that that's cleared out," Jack mocked. Tears threatened to fill his eyes, and he wasn't sure whether they came from his anger or sorrow. Everything had spiraled so out of control and so quickly, but he felt he was right, and so he wasn't going to try to fix this. He rose higher, looked at the shocked and sad faces of his ex-fellow Guardians and flew off. Tooth perhaps called after him, but he didn't look back.

From the corner of his eye, he noticed Elsa watching him streaking across the sky, her neck craned up, blue eyes curious and concerned. Within a few seconds, he had left her behind as well.

**xxxx**

**Thanks for reading! :)**

**rapunzel101: Thanks! I know, and I think of 'North' as sort of a nickname for 'Santa'. If you go through the chapters involving the Guardians, you will notice them occasionally calling him by that name. ;)**


	21. Chapter 21

Elsa sat at her table with a blank sheet in front of her, her quill in her raised hand and her eyes unfocused. A drop of ink dripped off her quill and landed on the sheet, staining it.

"Oh," she muttered, putting the quill back in the ink pot and blowing at the stain. She noticed the pot ice over, and controlled her anger at herself. Really? After all that Jack had taught her, she was still screwing up.

Tears welled up in her eyes suddenly, and she stumbled out the chair to go sit on the bed. She couldn't even remember what she had sat down to write anyway. She was wiping the tears furiously when the door creaked open. She cursed, not wanting to be seen in such a state. Anna stepped in and walked across the room. Elsa quickly turned her face away, giving herself time to compose herself. Even though she couldn't see Anna, she could sense her concern in the way her hand gently touched Elsa's shoulder and in the softness in her tone, "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," Elsa replied turning to her, her expression neutral but a hint of a tremor still audible in her voice, "Nothing at all."

"Really?" Anna's tone was now filled with anger and disbelief, "After all that drama and all those promises of not hiding anything anymore?" She stood with her hands folded, her expression waiting.

Elsa looked down at her hands, her face sorrowful.

"Tell me," Anna insisted.

"I'm so sorry, Anna," Elsa finally said, tears filling her eyes and dripping down her cheeks, "So many of our loyal soldiers died. Our kingdom was almost taken over - a section of the palace got completely destroyed. Your wedding, your special day, which I had promised would be perfect, was completely ruined. And above all, I performed so inadequately as a leader."

Anna longed to console her sister like she had several times before; to tell her that none of it mattered now that they had made it out victorious, and that she had done a splendid job. But she knew Elsa, and this was not what was bothering her, so she asked instead, "And?"

Elsa looked up, surprised; and then the tears flowed faster, "And yet all I can think about is that Jack vanished, and it's been so many days, and this time I think he isn't coming back. He has finally seen how much trouble I am, and decided I'm not worth it."

"Elsa," Anna cooed reassuringly as she sat down and hugged her sister, "That's not true." With a lot of effort, she suppressed the excited squeal that almost escaped her, that was ready to taunt Elsa that she had guessed the equation between the two of them correctly. They loved each other, Anna concluded; and from what she knew, true love always found a way. She was perhaps a tad bit overly romantic and optimistic, but she had got it right on her second try.

"Of course it is," Elsa was saying, "I almost got him killed."

"He's a Guardian, right?" Anna asked, "I'm sure he gets almost killed all the time. That wouldn't scare him. Doesn't he have enemies?"

"There was this guy called Pitch," Elsa ventured, her tone getting hopeful.

"Well, maybe he got busy with that guy and hasn't had the time to come over."

"You think?"

"Absolutely!" Anna said, and then she hopped off the bed and opened the window wide, "Nothing could keep him away from you Elsa. You are just like him when it comes to your powers! That makes you soulmates!"

Elsa looked at her sister affectionately, smiling despite her worries, "You have rather strange definitions when it comes to love and soulmates. I'm not sure I should be taking your advise - you are a bit overenthusiastic."

"But more experienced than you," Anna countered, and Elsa had to agree.

"Anyway, the reason I came over was to tell you that no, I will not get married this coming Sunday."

"But Anna," Elsa responded with a frown, "the wedding has already been delayed. We will not delay it further, and this time, it will be even more grander than before. We can't let Hans scare us, it makes us look weak. Besides, it will be something cheerful for the people to look forward to after last week's events. It will boost morale, and reinstate the faith of the people in us. And don't worry, Hans won't interfere. Our spies confirm that he hasn't returned to the Southern Isles. We have soldiers searching everywhere. We will find him."

When Elsa finished her tirade, she noticed that Anna was looking at her with a bored look.

"Can you please," Anna asked, "not be a Queen for five minutes and be my sister instead?"

Elsa blinked, surprised, then nodded slowly.

"I will not celebrate anything until that hideous man is behind bars, or better, dead. I will not let families of the dead cry unavenged while we make merry. I will not, Elsa, divert our efforts into parties when they should all be focused into looking for Hans. I don't care what's appropriate. I don't feel like getting married under the circumstances."

"You've really thought this through," Elsa commented slowly, transfixed by her sister's fierceness and determination.

"Well, it was more of a joint decision, between Kristoff and me," Anna admitted with a timid smile.

Elsa smiled back. "How is he?"

"Recovering quite well," Anna replied happily, "Even though he got a lot of wounds! You can't really blame him; how much does he really know about sword fighting - and he still did so well! But anyways, most of the wounds were superficial. I was very worried, to be honest. Which reminds me, that it's almost lunch time and I promised him I'd eat with him at the infirmary."

"You should go then," Elsa prompted with a chuckle. Anna nodded, planted a kiss on her sister's cheek, and left. Elsa placed a hand on her cheek, thankful for having such an adorable little sister, but also secretly hoping she could have run off to meet Jack just as easily as Anna had to Kristoff.

Not because she 'loved' him of course, she quickly claimed to herself, but because he had become a dear friend, second only to Anna and Kristoff; and dear God, did she miss him.

**xxxx**

**Thanks for the great reviews guys. Hope you enjoy this chapter! :)**


	22. Chapter 22

Jack watched the tiny snowflake drift down between his dangling legs, and then slowly make its way down the length of the skyscraper. He was going to make sure it didn't melt on its trip down the one hundred and twenty shiny floors. He watched it with almost a crazy zeal, channeling his frustration into the silly task.

The last few days had been fruitless. He had checked all towns within a two hundred kilometer radius of Arendelle and found no sign of Hans - no fires, no explosions, no rumours of strangers. He had checked all probable places on his map, and still not found the Pool of Despair - the thing could be anywhere on the globe! In between, he had performed his duty of bringing about snowstorms and winter where required, but more as a serious responsibility than the fun privilege he usually treated it as. He had been to within a few kilometer distance of the North Pole a few times, but always realizing he didn't know what to say, he had turned back. Arendelle, he hadn't visited. His guilt about what happened with the Guardians somehow stopped him. He drew an icy sketch of Elsa, and watched it, wondering how she was doing, recalling the feel of having her in his arms. He felt upset, depressed and utterly lonely. Ignoring his feelings, he checked on his snowflake again.

The sky around him lit up bright gold, as thousands of thin trails of glowing sand came snaking and made their way into windows around the metropolitan city. Jack watched Sandman's work with awe. He remembered a time when he would watch just like he did now, from a distance, because he hadn't been a Guardian. He sighed, and looked away.

A bright glow arrived next to him, and he turned to watch Sandman floating beside him. Jack's eyes widened in surprise, and he swallowed, unsure what to say. Sandy just sat down beside him, flicking his tiny dangling legs. After being uncomfortable for a few minutes, Jack accepted his presence. Then, the two of them watched the skies as the sand danced from window from window, distributing happy dreams. It was a beautiful sight, uplifting, inspiring; and Jack felt better.

After a little while, job done, the sand started disappearing, and the sky slowly turned dark again. Sandman stood up, and patted Jack in the back. Jack looked up at him thankfully, and Sandy smiled back. Then, Sandman lifted and slowly flew to his next destination. As he left, Jack felt both a joy that he had come, and sadness that he was leaving. He was lonely again - having lost both the Guardians and his new friends at Arendelle. But as Sandy left, he left a trail of sand behind, which came and circled Jack. He smiled, and lay down on a cushion of ice on the roof of the skyscraper and closed his eyes, letting the sand knock him out with pleasant dreams.

xxxx

Pitch wiped the gun with a cloth, watching it for water spots in darkness so complete anyone else would be blind. Light suddenly flared in one corner of his lair, and he watched his prisoner cradling a fire in his arms. He grimaced in annoyance, but couldn't help watching the fire in fascination. He imagined gleefully for the hundredth time the image of Jack Frost and his ice magic melting into a little puddle. He could almost see Santa's sleigh burning, the wood charring. And yes, the little pesky insects that the Tooth Fairy carried around - they would be grilled to a crisp.

He watched his prisoner's face. It looked clear, aware. He frowned. The prisoner's fire magic made him burn through the effects of the water faster. Pitch needed to give him a new dose almost everyday. A couple of days ago, completely out of the blue, he had managed to sense this man under the despair and had had the presence of mind to take over control and call him to him. It was sheer luck that the man had stayed under control for his journey. If the effects had worn off before he arrived, well, this powerful weapon would not have dropped into his lap. Pitch smirked. The man was looking back at him. Pitch pointed his gun at him.

"Wait," he said, raising his arms defensively, "I could make a powerful ally."

"I don't need a powerful ally," Pitch responded with a smirk, "I have a powerful slave."

"You don't look in need for power," he said, looking uncomfortably at the shadows dancing around the cave and the barrels of glowing water, "You need a plan. You need knowledge."

"Oh?" Pitch asked, amused by the man's foolhardy courage and nerve, "What knowledge can a stupid human like you possess?" He sent fear circling through the cave, and the man shuddered.

"A stupid human with fire magic," he still said defiantly, "whom you found under the effects of water from the Pool of Despair."

Pitch lowered his gun, interested. The prisoner had been paying attention.

"Don't you wonder how I ended up the way I did?"

"I'm wondering now," Pitch said, getting up and walking closer to the man so that he flinched when he saw Pitch's teeth glinting in the firelight.

"I've been listening," he said, his voice trembling, "to you talking to yourself and to the shadows. About the Guardians. About your plan."

"And?" Pitch was inches from his face now, and the fire in his hands died, engulfed by the darkness.

"I was defeated by my enemy, a girl with ice magic, who was suddenly much more powerful, experienced and in control than I had anticipated," the man said quickly, his eyes roaming as he thought furiously, "By the way the attacks arrived, I could have sworn there was a second person with ice magic in the room, but I saw no one."

Pitch leaned back, intrigued. The man stood up, staring straight into his face and pointing at his gun, "Someone who possessed one of those vials."

Pitch stepped back; the repercussions of the man's words throbbing in his head. The Guardians? Helping some human with ice magic? He had never heard of that happening before. But then, he had never heard of humans with magic before, and a fire wielder stood in front of him. And if he really had a powerful magical enemy, a second person with ice magic, who was aiding the Guardians...

"Our enemies have joined hands," the man said confidently, now that he could see he had shaken Pitch, "And I think, we should too."

The man took Pitch's silence as agreement. He offered his hand with a maniacal smile, "I'm Prince Hans of the Southern Isles." Pitch liked that smile - it reminded him of his own, which now crept across his face. He laughed, and then brought his hand forward to shake hands. He had once thought of the union of cold and dark; but this, darkness where the only light came from the fire that burnt you, was more beautiful. It was the perfect replica of hell.


End file.
